TUERCAS DEL PASADO
by LRisuchan
Summary: Si eres de aquellas personas que temen mirar al otro lado del pasillo por temor de ver algo allí parado mientras respira inhumanamente. Pues te aseguro que lo que yo daré a reducir en este cuento te hará más que levantar los bellos del cuello. Se testigo de la tragedia que mi queridísimo Allen Blade experimentara en tal local donde muñecos que hablan y cantan dicen ser tus amigos.
1. Chapter 1

**TURCAS DEL PASADO**

* * *

 **CAPITULO UNO**

 ** _Decepción Y Una Interesante Oferta_**

* * *

 ** _Año/ actual - Ubicación/ alguna parte del mundo – Fecha/ Junio 3 - Escenario/dormitorio_**

El sol ya estaba en algunos puntos altos donde su luz llenaba de vida el cielo y por supuesto las vecindades. Aunque dicha luz no penetraba las cortinas de una cierta habitación a oscuras. Había una lámpara de mesa de color azul colocado en el suelo de la habitación para dar algo de iluminación. Al entorno de la alcoba se distinguían las siguientes cosas, libros, destornilladores, equipos electrónicos, planos arrugados y tirados con mala puntería en la basura; todo esto cubría el suelo en un desorden total. Dicha lámpara iluminaba específicamente una construcción metálica de piernas, manos, cuerpo y ojos en proceso de construcción; se trataba de un pequeño robot incompleto: pero pronto estaría terminado.

El desorden no era el único presente en la alcoba, pues un joven inventor seco el sudor de su frente y aparto los flequillos castaños de sus ojos, luego alcanzó con su delgada y pálida mano al pequeño robot que construía. Cambio unas tenazas por un destornillado y tornillo. Entonces se enfocó en una superficie agujerada en su proyecto. Dicho lugar indicaba que allí iba el tornillo que le faltaba. El muchacho enfoco la lámpara en esa dirección y atornillo finalmente la última pieza. Sus ojos azules brillaron, mientras que una emocionada sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios al retroceder y contemplar bien su trabajo.

Dando un suspiro esperanzado, el chico alcanzó un control remoto que una vez le perteneció a esos carritos de juguete electrónicos. Jugueteo un momento con las palancas antes de alcanzar su electrónico muñeco y ponerlo en "On/ Encendido".

\- "Por favor… que funcione" – suplico colocando el androide de pies en el suelo.

Lentamente el adolecente llevo los dedos a las palancas y, en un acto nervioso empujo la pieza hacia delante. Extraños sonidos de tuercas en función provinieron del pequeño robot, pero este no se movía. La frente del joven se arrugó en decepción, pero de nuevo movió la palanca y pronto una de las piernas de la pequeña construcción se movió ligeramente hacia delante. El muchacho levanto la cabeza en impresión; el primer movimiento había funcionado. Una explosión de confianza y emoción lleno la boca del estómago del chico. Impaciente toco la segunda palanca para también llevarla al frente: el otro pie se movió hacia delante. Repitió los mismos pasos y pronto el robot comenzó a andar.

\- "!Si, si, siii!" – exclamo en emoción – "¡FUNCIONA!" – se puso de rodillas extendiendo las manos hacia arriba en victoria.

Pronto la puerta de la habitación fue abierta, así dejando entrar la luz del pasillo que golpeo contra los ojos cansados del chico.

\- "Allen ¿ya estas despierto?" – se presentó el tío del joven, quien era un hombre delgado, de piel caramelo, con poca barba en forma de candado. Su cabello se distinguía canoso más traía puesto unos elegantes lentes que cuidaban sus ojos marrones – "Oh, Allen. Pero mira todo este desorden. ¿Por qué esta todo tan oscuro? ¿Otra vez te quedaste despierto toda la noche?" – demando viendo la parte baja de los ojos del chico de un color casi violeta.

\- "¡John mira. Finalmente lo logre!" – desvió el tema Allen y puso a andar su robot.

Su tío observó y se inclinó al nivel del robot.

\- "Impresionante. De verdad lo conseguiste"

\- "¡Sí! Y todo en una noche" – presumió lo último.

\- "Sabes que no debes esforzar mucho tu brazo ni el ojo izquierdo" – regaño.

\- "Lo sé. Eres un aguafiestas, ¿lo sabías?" – dicho esto recogió al pequeño robot y lo llevo hasta la cama.

\- "Agua fiesta es una palabra muy anticuada para un chico de quince" – comento en tono divertido su tío mientras alcanzaba la lámpara para devolverla a la mesa. – "Yo diría… deprimente o mala onda." – se sentó en la cama al lado a su sobrino, quien le dio una mirada divertida.

\- "¿Mala onda?... Eso sí es anticuado"

\- "Tal vez para ti" – sonrió dando un pequeño golpe en la frente del chico con los dedos.

Allen se acarició la frente sin apartar la mirada de su tío, quien se levantó y camino hasta la ventana para tomar las cortinas y abrirlas de un golpe; esto ocasiono otro disturbios a los ojos de Allen. Parecía un vampiro huyendo de la luz.

\- "Si no trabajaras en la oscuridad eso no te pasaría" – comento viendo la reacción de su sobrino.

John daría un paso pero tropezó con un instrumento metálico del suelo, perdió un momento el balance pero se estabilizo. Allen se encogió de hombros viendo como su tío lanzó una mirada desafiante.

\- "Allen"…

\- "Lo sé, ordena la habitación" – finalizó el tema de su tío.

John desarrugo la frente, pretendió creer que Allen cumpliría con los deberes de la alcoba. Pero como familiar y único ser que ha cuidado de Allen, sabía que no lo haría hoy… ni mañana y puede que tampoco pasado mañana.

\- "Sabes, te di el garaje para que hicieras todo eso allí"

Dicho esto repentinamente el semblante de Allen se convirtió en uno rebelde.

\- "Sabes que odio ese lugar. No lo necesitó"

John no protesto, pues Allen tenía motivos serios para odiar el garaje.

\- "Como quieras. Pero no olvidaras el pasado… si no lo enfrentas" – exclamo ya en la entrada de la puerta.

Allen no contesto ni dio caso omiso, solo pretendió buscar algún mal defecto de su robot. John suspiro y aferro una mano en el marco de la puerta, la relación que tenía con Allen era muy buena, pero no siempre lograba comprender lo que pasaba por la mente de su sobrino; no después de lo que Allen vivió.

\- "El desayuno está listo" – dijo esto último, Allen asintió por lo que sin una respuesta verbal John se retiró.

De vuelta a la soledad de su habitación, Allen se tumba de espaldas contra la cama. Miro el techo por un par de minutos divagando en abrumados recuerdos de su infancia. Con la mano derecha se cubrió el ojo de la misma dirección; habían pasado años, pero aquel dolor que había recibido en su ojo mentalmente aun le dolía, especialmente el brazo derecho, al menos solo el hombro.

Tal vez John tenía razón, debía superar la perdida y seguir hacia delante. Con el estómago rugiendo, Allen se determinó a levantarse, pero antes miro hacia el gavetero al lado de su cama, abrió el compartimiento y allí en el fondo había un marco plateado que lentamente saco. Volteo la pieza y pronto una imagen se visualizó del porta retrato. Una mujer con su esposo e hijo hacían felices en la imagen, acompañados en el fondo por un hermoso paisaje de flores. Ellos eran sus padres; dos seres amados que perdió en aquel catastrófico accidente automovilístico, pero en parte… el perdió mucho más.

No había razón para seguir pensando en ellos. Tenía hambre y debía lavarse la cara. Coloco la foto devuelta en la gaveta y salió a buscar su desayuno.

* * *

 ** _Hora/ 9:00 a.m – Escenario/ cocina_**

\- "Gracias por la comida" – exclamo luego de comerse la última migaja de pan tostado.

\- "De nada" – sonrió su tía Silvia recogiendo el plato para limpiarlo.

Dicha mujer, era hermosamente pálida, de cabello rojizo corto a los hombres, de labios rosados y hermosos ojos verdes.

Su tío John fue el primero en terminar el desayuno, por lo que se encontraba viendo el periódico, además de estar bebiendo una taza de café como era su costumbre. Allen podía ver que algo andaba mal, pues su tío se masajeaba mucho la frente en frustración.

\- "¿Qué pasa?" – se atrevió a preguntar.

John bajo el periódico y miro a su esposa, Silvia capto la expresión de su marido y se sentó a su lado. Ambos miraron seriamente a Allen, quien se sintió incomodo con las miradas.

\- "¿Ocurre algo malo?"

John suspiro y contesto.

\- "La compañía "Berry Camp"… fue comprada por otra empresa" – dicho esto los ojos de Allen incrementaron. – "Pronto todos los empleados serán despedidos, por lo que tendré que buscar un nuevo empleo" – golpeo con los dedos la página de empleos de dicho periódico.

\- "¡Pero llevas años trabajando allí!" – se molestó.

\- "Eso lo entiendo muy bien, Allen. Pero una compañía diferente accedió a comprarla." – respondió tranquilamente John.

\- "¿Y no hay forma en que puedas mantener tu empleo?"

\- "Bueno, nuevo jefe implica nuevos empleados" – argumento.

\- "¡Pero eres el gerente, no pueden echarte así nada más!" – golpeó la mesa en frustración.

\- "¡Allen!" – llamo la atención Silvia. – Tu tío y yo ya lo hemos discutido. No hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto, solo seguir hacia delante.

Dicho esto, Allen retiro las manos de la mesa tumbando su espalda contra la silla perturbado por la noticia.

\- "Eso no es todo" – continuo John. – "Si no encuentro empleo en unas semanas, tendré que buscar fondos para pagar las necesidades de la casa"

\- "Sería muy arriesgado pedir préstamos al banco" – anticipo Allen. – "No es bueno dañar el crédito"

\- "Si, también pensamos en eso" – miro a su esposa en referencia a esa discusión – "Es por eso que queremos decirte algo importante".

Allen se irguió con el semblante serio y los puños bien cerrados para lidiar con la próxima noticia. John abrió sus labios, pero de inmediato los cerro y derivo la mirada, ¿Cómo podría decirle a su sobrino lo próximo sin lastimarlo? Silvia coloco su mano encima de la de su marido, ella dio una cálida sonrisa de apoyo en señal de que continuaría el tema por él.

\- "Tendremos que usar los fondos de tu universidad" – dio una triste mirada al decirlo.

Allen enseguida se levantó de la silla que dio un rasposo estruendo, con los ojos bien abiertos al igual que la boca no podía crees lo había escuchado. ¿Sus fondos?, los fondos que sus padre le habían dado, serían utilizados para otro propósito. El joven protestaría pero vio las manos de sus tíos sobre la mesa agarradas una de la otra; ambos estaban temblando, temerarios a su reacción, temerarios a que él los maldijera y ódiese por usar los fondos que sus padres le dejaron. Allen no podía ignorar el hecho de que con los años la economía empeoraba, haciendo la supervivencia más difícil, sobre todo hacer que los humanos tomen decisiones dolorosas. Sus tíos habían hecho mucho por él, especialmente salvarle la vida ocasionada veces. Con eso en mente, Allen se regresó a la silla con la mirada bajá, así tomando la decisión más dura.

\- "Está bien" – respondió, causando una reacción inmediata de sorpresa en sus tíos. – "Si es necesario… utilicen los fondos"

\- "Allen" – murmuro su tío sin saber que expresión tomar, una feliz o triste.

\- "Los apoyare en lo que pueda" – forzó una sonrisa Allen.

\- "¡Prometemos que te lo devolveremos!" – dijo su tía dejando escapar una sonrisa en alivio tras alcanzar las manos de Allen sobre la mesa.

Allen negó con una sonrisa.

\- "No es necesario"

* * *

 ** _Hora/ 7:29 a.m – Fecha/ Junio 8_**

Como se había predicho, John fue despedido con los demás empleados, con ello las semanas volaron y de entrevistas a entrevistas, John nunca fue reclutado. El desespero flotaba por la casa y ya barias discusiones se llevaron entre John y su esposa. Después de eso, Allen se la pasaba toda la mañana en su habitación, recostada en su cama, mirando el techo mientras las horas pasaban.

Los fondos aun no eran tocados por sus tíos, ¿pero quién sabe cuándo lo harían? Si él pudiera ayudar por su propia cuanta lo haría, pero debido a su edad no sería aceptado en el trabajo por ley. Sus tíos estaban desesperados y él frustrado. Ese día, Allen decidió salió de la habitación, pues tendía a divagar por la casa solo cuando sus tíos lo llamaba; por extraño que fuera, Allen se había confinado así mismo en su alcoba años atrás.

Fue a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua, se acercó a la mesa y de reojo vio el periódico del día anterior sobre ella. No tenía nada que hacer, por lo que se sentó, abrió el periódico para comenzar a husmear la lectura. Estuvo así un rato hasta que de página a página se encontró con algo interesante. Era un boletín, que daba la bienvenida a una nueva atracción familiar que sería abierto el próximo mes.

\- "¿Freddy Fazbear's Pizza? Donde la diversión de los niños es la prioridad" – leyó para sí mismo intrigado. Una mueca burlona se cruzó en su labio viendo aquellos dibujos animados que representaban tal local. Un oso sonriente con sombrero de copa, con corbata roja de lazo y un micrófono en manos, este era acompañado lado a lado por otros personajes de miradas simpáticas. _Era un espectáculo de animales_

\- "¿Algo bueno?" – se presentó su tío en la cocina, en referencia de si había algo interesante en el periódico.

Allen devolvió el papeleo sobre la mesa y respondió

\- "No, nada hasta el momento".

John dio una pensativa mirada pero prosiguió hasta la cafetera en la que con una tasa roja sirvió su café negro. Luego de esto salió por el pasillo y regreso poco después con el periódico del día que siempre es dejado lado a la puerta. Se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a leer en busca de empleos.

\- "Buenos días" – entró Silvia en una elegante bata fucha de ceda de dos piezas. – "Que milagro verte tan temprano" – comento maravillada al pasar lado a su sobrino y darle un animado beso en la cabeza.

\- "Tenía sed" – alzo el vaso en referencia del agua mientras sus mejillas pigmentaban de rosa por el beso confortable.

Ella solo dio un reojo pero de inmediato se devolvió a lo suyo.

\- "¿Quieres desayunar?" – pregunto ojeando la alacena.

\- "Claro"

Luego de unos minutos, todos se en contrataron desayunando, pero extrañamente John apenas tocaba su plato: solo estaba enfocado en encontrar un trabajo en el nuevo periódico. Silvia, a pesar de que detestaba que su marido leyera el periódico sobre la mesa no protesto esta vez. Debido a las discusiones que días atrás tuvieron los convirtió en un matrimonió distante. Allen, era listo como para saber que ambos necesitaban su espacio en el momento, pero también le era estúpido que se pelearan por cosas que a veces se salían de tema. Aunque, esta vez ambos lucían más tranquilos.

Al terminar de comer, Silvia recogió los platos y comenzó a planificar lo que prepararía en el almuerzo; siendo una amante de la cocina, se le veía leyendo recetas y comprando libros exóticos de cocina por el navegador.

John aun ojeaba las páginas de su periódico pasivamente. Allen podía notar aquellas destacadas y grandes bolsas purpuras que se formaron debajo los ojos de su tío, indicando que llevaba días sin dormir. Él quería ser de ayuda, pero sus tíos lo rechazaban con palabras amables. Solo querían que él se enfocara en los estudios, además de que aprovechara las vacaciones para hacer amigos. En parte Allen tenia bien divisado su futuro; soñaba con ser el mejor mecánico de robótica de su país, deseando llevar más lejos la nueva era de la tecnología.

Estando satisfecho, Allen pretendía levantarse cuando en la primera plana del nuevo periódico que John sostenía vio algo interesante. Era aquel boletín de Freddy's Fazbear , pero esta vez no era una presentación del lugar, más bien una petición; algo que Allen desde su lugar pude divisar muy claro.

 ** _Se solicita guardia de seguridad_**

Al momento, John bajo el periódico en frustración y se acarició los cansados ojos.

\- "¡Es inútil!" – comento dándose por vencido. – "No me queda de otra que aceptar cualquier empleo"

Entonces Allen alcanzó el periódico aprovechando lo que su tío dijo.

\- "En ese caso, ¿Qué te parece este?" – señaló con el dedo la imagen de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. – "Buscan un guardia de seguridad de tiempo completo. El pago es mínimo si eliges medio tiempo, pero se menciona que en siete días se aumenta el sueldo a doce dólares por hora. Hay que admitir que es una interesante oferta".

John se reclino en la silla, entre cruzo los brazos y levanto una ceja pensativo mientas una prolongada M carraspeaba su garganta. En su anterior trabajo las horas eran por quince dólares fijos.

\- "No suena mal" – comento entonces Silvia avecinándose por el hombre de su marido mientras con una toalla de cocina secaba sus manos.

Al ella hablar hizo que John volteara a verla con sorpresa. Habían pasado días desde que no se dirigían palabras.

\- "¿De veras lo crees?" – pregunto aun atontado.

\- "¿Es mejor que no hacer nada, no?" – sonrió en apoyo.

Pronto en los labios de Allen se formó una sonría, pues sus tíos comenzaron a conversar de lo que harían. Por primera vez, él sintió que había hecho algo bueno: unirlos nuevamente.

* * *

 ** _Hora/ 1:40 p.m – Fecha/ Junio 10_**

No fue fácil para John recapacitar la oferta puesto que el trabajo era nocturno, no sabía si resistiría seis horas despierto. No es como si fuera la primera vez que trabaja a medias de la noche, aunque aquellas veces solo fueron horas cortas y contables. No quedaba de otra, debía aceptar el trabajo oportuno o lamentarse por usar los fondos de su sobrino. Con esto en mente, John envió la solicitud de empleo. No tuvo que pasar un día, cuando ese mismo Junio ocho recibieron la llamada del mismo representante del lugar, quien dio un día fijo para que John comenzará el trabajo.

\- "¿Nervioso?" – comento Silvia ajustando la corbata azul oscura de su esposo.

\- "Algo" – respondió intentando sonar fuerte, pero sus piernas se mecían tanto que demostraba lo contrario.

Allen estaba sentado en la escalera con su tableta mientras sus tíos intercambiaban. Llevaba dos días intentando averiguar por el navegador sobre Freddy's Fazbear, pero dicho lugar parece jamás haber existido, hasta ahora.

\- "Y bien, ¿cómo me veo?" – pregunto John extendiendo los brazos, así modelando la ropa que usaría hoy en el trabajo.

Entonces, Allen aparto la mirada de la pantalla para contemplar a su tío, quien traía puesto una camisa de vestir en botones de color blanco, con la corbata antes mencionada; un pantalón oscuro bastante cómodo, combinado con zapatos pesados de mismo color.

\- "Parece que vas a un funeral" – dio su opinión Allen bastante serio.

\- "Lo estaré si no terminas tu habitación" – se inclinó con una ceja amenazante mientras Silvia le pasaba la chaqueta negra de vestir que complementaba el vestuario fúnebre.

Allen desinteresado levanto las manos en señal de derrota con la amenaza; tal vez si haría caso y limpiaría la alcoba, después de todo cuando John hablaba enserio los regaños se hacían eternos.

\- "Bueno… deséenme suerte" – exclamo, moviendo por última vez su corbata para dejar los nervios.

Silvia lo beso en los labios y lo escolto hasta la puerta. Allen no se quedó atrás y los siguió de lado a ambos, luego espero hasta que su tío entrara al auto, donde John sacudió la mano por última vez como despedida, especialmente despidiéndose de su sobrino. Una sonrisa se escapó de Allen viendo lo tonto que su tío se veía al despedirse tanto.

Y a continuación; el motor rujió una vez la llave girada, la reversa dio su movida hasta que dicho coche alcanzo la carretera y desde ahí dio paso a su destino; _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, donde la diversión de los niños es la prioridad._

* * *

 _ **Gracias a todos aquellos que decidieron pasar a leer. No olviden dejar sus comentarios abajo :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo Dos**

 **Anomalías E Inicio**

* * *

 _ **Hora/ 6:59 a.m – Fecha/ Junio 11**_

Allen apenas podía dormir unas pocas horas, tenía la tendencia de querer esperar a su tío para que este le contara de su noche en el trabajo; de seguro llegaría cansado, Allen era consciente de eso, pero dentro de él había una inexplicable emoción puesto que esta sería la primera vez para John como guardia de seguridad. Lleno de ansiedad, Allen se quito la sabana de encima, se puso su sudadera gris y en medias negras salió de su alcoba. Su dormitorio estaba en el primer piso mientras que el de sus tíos arriba. Camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras, allí se acomodo en medio de los primeros escalones a esperar frente a la puerta de entrada.

\- "¿No puedes dormir?" – se presento Silvia al bajar por los escalones.

Allen se sobre salto con su presencia, pero pretendió haberla visto.

\- "No" – respondió entonces.

\- "Tampoco yo" – sonrió sentándose lado a él. – "Esta es la primera vez que esta toda una noche fuera" – hablo en tono melancólico.

\- "Debe ser duro para él... tener toda la responsabilidad de la casa y... alimentar una boca mas" – derivo la mirada perturbado.

El ceño de Silvia emblandeció con pena y sorpresa, comprendía muy bien lo que Allen quería decir.

\- "No digas eso" – lo acerco en un abrazo y fue extraño, pues Allen odiaba sentirse apretado, pero no protesto – "Los dos te amamos más que nada. Eres nuestro hijo" – dicho esto beso la frente del joven.

Allen pudo sentir como sus mejillas se ruborizaban con las últimas palabras de Silvia. No es la primera vez que lo escucha, pero su reacción siempre era esa. Recordar que Silvia no podía tener hijos propios era un delicado tema del que él nunca se atrevía hablar. Y a continuación, la perilla de la entrada pronto omitió el ruido de una llave que entra en la cerradura. Lentamente el compartimiento fue abriéndose así dando la entrada a un rostro cansado.

\- "¡Llegaste!" – se levanto de un golpe Allen emocionado.

John le sonrió, su rostro reflejaba sueño.

\- "Bien venido a casa" – Silvia lo recibió con un prolongado beso en los labios.

\- "Es bueno estar en casa" – exclamo, animado de que estos le hubiesen esperado.

 ** _Hora/7:06 - Escenario/sala_**

Luego de que Silvia preparara tres tazas de chocolate caliente, puso por ultimo unos emparedados de mermelada sobre una pequeña mesa en medio de la sala. Allí, John junto a su esposa se acomodaron en el sillón más grande, mientras que Allen se sentó de rodillas al suelo con los codos recostados sobre la pequeña mesa.

\- "Ya dinos, ¿cómo te fue?" – reclamo Allen.

John dio un sorbo a la tasa y respondió.

\- "Bastante tranquilo. Apenas el lugar se está estableciendo. El gerente me conto que las atracciones aun no son instaladas, por lo que en dos días puede que terminen de instalarlos todo" – dio una pausa, mordió su emparedado, trago y prosiguió. – "Ahora que me acuerdo. ¿Recuerdan aquel edificio abandonado a cuatro cuadras de aquí?" - Silvia y Allen asintieron – "Pues no me creerán, El dueño de Freddy's Fazbear se quedó con el lugar"

¿Freddy's Fazbear ahora era ese edificio?, ambos estaba sorprendidos con la noticia. John incluso menciono que el dueño gasto una gran fortuna por el lugar. Desafortunadamente aun no tenía el privilegio de conocer personalmente a su nuevo jefe, pero sabía que se trataba de un tal "Albert" que por el momento estaba en un viaje de negocios. Aparte de eso John tenía fe de que mañana tendrá mejor oportunidad de conocer al gerente ya que solo se han podido hablar por medio del teléfono.

\- "¿Crees que podamos ir a la inauguración?" – pregunto Allen.

\- "Claro, ¿porque no?" – sonrió John.

Diciendo esto, Allen llevo una sonrisa entusiasmada a sus labios. Pronto John coloco la tasa en la mesa y estiro los brazos dando un largo bostezó en el proceso.

\- "Bueno, creo que me iré a dormir, hoy será otra larga noche"

Se levanto y fue directo al baño donde Silvia le había puesto ropa para dormir. Se dio una ducha donde luego soñoliento subió por las escaleras hasta finalmente tumbarse en su cómoda cama. John sintió que fueron años desde que no tacaba la cama, era tan glorioso como pensar en una nube esponjosa y suave, en pocas palabras es ahí en donde se quedó dormido de un golpe. En otra parte, Allen estaba satisfecho con la interrogación que pronto lo invadió el sueño; desvelarse toda la noche no fue la mejor elección y a decir verdad Silvia estaba igual de cansada. Regresaron a sus remotas camas a descansar.

En dos horas Silvia se despertó con la tendencia de preparar la cena, Allen una hora después despertó con el delicioso aroma de la cocina, y en la próxima hora fue John, por causa del despertador.

El nuevo horario no parecía de mucho gusto para John, pues estaba tan dormido que no podía ponerse bien el zapato izquierdo; eso no era nada que una buena taza de café negro no resolviera según la opinión de su esposa. John se sentó en la silla del comedor para iniciar con el café, el primer sorbo fue recibido con una sorpresiva quemada en los labios, no pudo evitar darle una mirada por encima de sus lentes a su esposa, quien dio una sonrisa burlona ya que se le había pasado un poco la mano en recalentar la bebida. Aparte de ellos, Allen nuevamente tenía los ojos puestos en la pantalla de su tableta.

\- "Listo" – exclamo Allen, pasando por última vez el dedo sobre la pantalla. Sus tíos lo miraron con intriga. – "Ahora podremos hablar" – comento levantándose de la cilla e ir al otro extremo de la mesa. – "Con este programa podremos hacer video chat" – entrego el dispositivo a su tío.

\- "¿Video... chat?" – alzo una ceja John.

\- "Vamos tío, deberías modernizarte un poco más" – dio una mirada rustica.

Allen comenzó a deslizar el dedo en la pantalla mientras le explicaba a su tío cómo funcionaba el programa.

\- "Que interesante. Pero ¿Cómo me veras, si yo me quedo con tu tableta"

\- "Tengo mi celular" – dicho esto saco de su bolsillo un teléfono igualmente de pantalla táctil. – "Yo ya tengo el programa, mira"

Marcando el número deseado pronto la tableta comenzó a sonar. John vio aquel botón verde que indicaba "Responder Llamada", llevo su dedo al círculo y lo deslizó a un lado. Pronto en la pantalla se reflejo el rostro de Allen, quien dijo un gracioso Hola al momento. John dio una mueca de sorpresa, su esposa se le acercó igual de impresionada.

\- "Wow, como es la tecnología" – añadió entonces Silvia.

\- "La tecnología ha sido así por años. Ustedes son los que no quieren modernizarse del todo" – hablo con burla Allen.

\- "Oye, conocemos bastante de la tecnología. Tal vez no de esto, pero estamos en eso" – se defendió John en tono gracioso.

John pasó un rato con la familia antes de despedirse e ir al trabajo.

Su marido ya no estaba en la casa por lo que Silvia entristeció un poco al respecto; Allen no era pacas de ignorar eso, por esto paso tiempo con su tía ya sea enseñándole nuevas páginas en el navegador y jugar juegos de mesa, los cuelas Silvia salió invicta. La habían pasado muy bien a decir verdad.

Silvia fue la primera en irse a dormir, Allen en cambio, aun lleno de energía tomo la iniciativa de ordenar un poco la habitación. No se podía decir que él realmente fuera bueno en el orden, puesto que solo desechaba lo esencial a demás de amontonar las cosas por espacios, lo que en parte hacía que muchas cosas se vieran amontonadas en una esquina. Ya cansado de recoger se tumbo de espaldas en la cama. Aburridos pensamientos invadieron su cabeza... no tenía idea de que hacer ahora; amenos que...

 ** _Hora/ 2:50 a.m – Escenario/ Freddy's Fazbear, - Ubicación /Sala De Seguridad._**

Sentado tras el escritorio del trabajo, John recién comenzaba a llenar el segundo papeleó de todas sus observaciones; como instrucciones claras, John tenía de obligación llenar el listado de las siete noches; esta por parte era su segunda noche. El gerente comento que debía observar todas las cámaras y asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden, cualquier anomalía debería ser reportada, inspeccionada además de ser registrada en los papeleos. Esto incluso sonaba raro para John, pero no podía protestar al respeto, después de todo, el trabajo es trabajo.

Sus ojos resecos ardían y la parte trasera de su cuello latía en la hinchazón. Estar todo el tiempo mirando hacia arriba por donde se ubicaban las cámaras a demás de llenar papeleos, hacían un difícil trabajo para su cuello. Nadie sabía lo mucho que John extrañaba los horarios diurnos; era deprimente trabajar solo y no tener con quien hablar, además... el lugar era espeluznante en la noche, ni siquiera habían mesas, sillas o decoraciones... el lugar estaba completamente desierto. Pero no se podía olvidar el hecho de que el sitio apenas se estaba estableciendo para abrir sus puertas a grandes y chicos.

John se quito los lentes para masajearse los cansados ojos, estaba soñoliento sobretodo aburrido, resultaba gracioso las recientes veces que suspiraba y bostezaba. En ocasiones se recostaba en su silla y allí se quedaba dormido, también hubo ocasiones en los que estuvo a punto de caerse tras reclinarse mucho en ella mientras dormía. Con su pañuelo, limpio los cristales de sus lentes antes de colocárselos. Guio su cansada vista a cada monitor, buscando cualquier anomalía... nada , absolutamente nada. Nuevamente bostezo, se reclino en la cilla perdiendo entonces la mirada en el techo. ¿Qué podía hacer para no estar aburrido? ¡Bingo!, había recordado algo importante. De inmediato alcanzó su maletín de mano y de allí saco la tableta de Allen. Tenía que haber alguno de esos videojuegos de los que su sobrino se la pasaba hablando; la verdad no importaba si era de guerra, fantasía o violencia, John solo quería entretenerse. Por sorpresa se encontró con uno de sus juegos de infancia "Pinboll", se alegró y comenzó a jugar las próximas partidas... ignorando por completo aquella pantalla central de las cámaras que comenzó a fallar.

Enormes ojos brillosos se posaron en aquella pantalla... miraban directamente al despistado de John. Un horrible escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal de John, la sensación de ser observado lo despertó del videojuego, así llevando sus asustados ojos a los monitores. Las pantallas estaban en orden... nada estaba fuera de lugar, ¿pudo... haber sido solo su imaginación?

Pero esperen... había algo allí, en la cámara catorce... había una... especie de sombra, delgada, alta y de rostro... blanco; era distante, pero no se podía negar... que aquella cosa o persona miraba directamente a la cámara. John sintió como el vello de la nuca se le erizaba; se puso muy pálido, tembloroso y con piel de gallina, ¿Pero qué demonios es esa cosa? . Se levanto de la silla y con el dedo golpeo varias veces el monitor, ¿podría ser alguna especia de mancha o simplemente la pantalla estaba disfuncional?. No sabía si dar crédito a lo que veía. Estaba horrorizado. Miro más de cerca y entonces vio los ojos brillosos de aquella cosa. Aquello no solo miraba la cámara... lo miraba a él.

John dio un horrible salto de susto, la tableta de su sobrino se encontraba sonando en una llamada. Se toco el pecho asustado y pronto devolvió los ojos a las cámaras... la sombra... se había ido de la cámara catorce. Sabiendo eso John entro en pánico. La tableta continuo sonando con un tintineo contagioso, John no podía seguir ignorándolo por lo que alcanzó el objeto con la mano. Era Allen, quien llamaba. John estaba aturdido, por lo que le llevo un tiempo recordar que tenía que deslizar el botan verde para atender la llamada. Pronto el rostro de Allen se visualizo en el video chat.

\- "¿Por qué tardaste?" – protesto el chico.

\- "Yo...olvide como contestar" – mintió.

\- "¿John, está todo bien?... te vez... pálido"

\- "Debe ser la pantalla... estoy bien" – argumento, haciendo todo lo posible para que su voz no temblara. Allen arrugó la frente incrédulo, pero no insistió con la interrogación. – "¿Porque aun no estás en la cama?" – cambio el tema, su voz un poco más forme.

\- "Estoy aburrido" – se explicó de golpe.

John miro una vez más las cámaras antes de sentarse para atender a su sobrino. Estuvieron un rato hablando que pronto John olvido lo sucedido, ya no se sentía solo gracias a la presencia de la voz de Allen. Rieron y hablaron por dos largas horas, hasta que finalmente Allen bostezo por quinta vez.

\- "Ya, ve a dormir" – comento John

\- "Está bien" – bostezo otra vez, y con esto, contagiosamente John también bostezo.

\- "¡Me vas a dar sueño!" – protesto entonces su tío.

Allen rio a carcajadas.

\- "Pues hasta mañana"

Dicho esto la llamada finalizo. Una larga sonrisa se embozo en John, su sobrino lo hizo pasar un buen rato. Coloco la tableta sobre la mesa en un suspiro, luego alcanzo el bolígrafo y los formularios. Ojeo de nuevo las paginas y allí se presentaba una estrofa que lo hizo recordar aquel horror; Anomalías . No pudo evitar echar otra ojeada a las cámaras recordando tal cosa; nada parecía ir mal... tal vez... solo tal vez, si fue su imaginación.

Puede... que no fuera necesaria apuntar en el registro lo que vio.

¿Pues saben qué?...

...Debió hacerlo...

 ** _Hora/ 7:27 a.m – Fecha/ Junio 12 – Escenario/ Habitación._**

Allen lucía un rostro entusiasmado y concentrado. Estaba sentado trabajando en su típica mesa de proyectos, nuevamente bajo la influencia de una lámpara y la habitación a oscuras. Esta vez se recogió su castaño mechón con una tirilla para el cabelló.

A diferencia de los anteriores días, Allen hoy estaba distinto. En el momento en el que se despertó no puso un pie fuera de la habitación, bueno, ya sea para ir al baño o ir por un vaso de agua. Estaba lleno de inspiración. Siendo un joven inventor por su cabeza siempre influían nuevas ideas. Por lo general, él llevaba días trabajando en un proyecto, pero a espaldas de sus tíos. Pues se trataba de algo delicado y de sumo valor monetario.

Allen solo tenía un ojo enfocándose en el proyecto, pues el izquierdo estaba cubierto con un parche blanco. Sobre la mesa, trabajaba con diversos cables tan pequeños como lombrices. Todos estaban siendo conectados con un pequeño orbe metálico y robótico.

Tenía el ojo tan enfocado en el proyecto que parecía cerrado. Todo aquello era bien complejo. Enchufaba cables con más cables de color. Soltó lo que estaba haciendo por un momento tras escuchar un sonido tintineante tras su espalda. Era su laptop informándole de una actualización ya terminada. El chico con su silla giratoria se guía hasta la computadora puesta sobre una pequeña mesa sobre la cama. Contemplo el monitor para luego teclear la información. Dio por finalizado un Enter y pronto la laptop deposito un chip. Allen lo tomo, cerro el compartimiento de su computadora y termino por devolverse a la mesa. Aquel chip era muy pequeño, del mismo tamaño de la uña del dedo menique. Finalmente todos los cables estaban en los lugares que él deseaba; solo faltaba colocar el nuevo programa que el chip poseía para aquel pequeño orbe. Estaba a ley de poner la última pieza cuando...

\- "Allen, te llego otra carta para la universidad de..." – John no pudo finalizar las palabras tras ver lo que su sobrino hacía.

Allen maldijo en su cabeza, olvido por completo ponerle seguro a la puerta. El rostro de John se llenó de horror, se podía notar aun y con aquellos lentes. Su vista vacilaba del orbe al parche. Allen sintió náuseas y un nudo en la garganta; él sabía que algo bueno no saldría de esto.

\- "¡Allen!" – grito John. El chico se encogió de hombros. Esta era la primera vez que John le gritaba. – - "¿¡Se puede saber que estás haciendo!?"

Allen no dijo nada. No era algo que se pudiera explicar cómo una excusa, pues su proyecto se basaba en su propio afán y deseos de ser un gran inventor. John enfureció más, tras ver como Allen le derivaba la vista.

\- "¡Esto es muy irresponsable de tú parte, Allen!" – grito de nuevo – "¡El hecho de que ames la tecnología, no te da derecho a que juegues con ese ojo mecánico!"

Era cierto, Allen poseía un ojo falso. Tras el accidente de auto que tuvo con sus padres, Allen perdió el ojo izquierdo. Pero, gracias a la corporación P.P.L.D (Proyectó Para Los Deshabilitados) fue candidato para esta nueva tecnología.

\- "¿Porque gritas?" – se presentó Silvia azorada. Ella también quedo atónita viendo el ojo mecánico de Allen, fuera, en donde no debía estar – "Allen ¿Pero qué haces?" – se horrorizo llevando las manos cerca de la boca.

 **Hora/ 7:50 – Escenario/ Cocina**

\- "¿Desde cuándo has estado haciendo esto?" – pregunto John en un tono más apacible. El enojo aún era evidente tras los cristales de sus lentes.

Los tres se encontraban sentados, Allen a un extremo de la mesa, haciendo frente a sus dos decepcionados tíos. El orbe reposaba sobre una toalla frente a la mesa; el objeto lucia tan delicado para sus tíos que lo recostaron sobre aquel orificio blando. Allen no encontraba como mirar a sus tíos a la cara.

 **BAM!**

\- "¡Responde!" – John golpeo la mesa, casi sintiendo lastima de como los hombros de su sobrino brincaron con miedo, además del repentino meno del orbe sobre la toalla. No obstante, Silvia sujeto su brazo para calmarlo.

\- "Ya hace más de un mes" – Allen respondió con la mirada baja.

Sus tíos suspiraron atónitos. John rodo los ojos mientras que Silvia no podía dejar de lanzar una lastimera mirada.

\- "¿Por qué haces eso, Allen?" – pregunto Silvia.

\- "No, la pregunta es ¿Has hecho lo mismo con tú brazo?" – interrumpió John casi levantándose de la cilla.

Dicho esto, inconscientemente Allen se tocó el brazo derecho. Memorias in deseables ahora invadieron su cabeza.

Escenario/ Flash Back (Un Recuerdo Lejano)

En aquel trágico accidente, Allen fue un niño con suerte. Su nombre llenaba los periódicos como "El niño que venció la muerte". Solo tenía nueve años cuando aquello paso.

No era un día como cualquiera, pues Allen no siempre podía ver a su padre Anthony, solo podía pasarla con su madre Lidia. Anthony era un hombre de negocios muy ocupado; pero finalmente en un día feriado planeo con su esposa un día solo para Allen. Fueron al zoológico. Anthony le había prometido que lo llevaría, y finalmente lo cumplió.

Los tres caminaron todo aquel lugar. Llenos de animales que Allen admiraba e imitaba con gran alegría. No había cosa más hermosa que la risa de un niño; eso era seguro. Comieron afuera, en un restaurante chino por decir así. Al llegar la galleta de la fortuna Allen leyó una alarmarte trayectoria, Disfruta cada detalle de tú vida, pues podría ser la última , siendo tan solo un niño, Allen no veía aquello tan alarmante, Lidia de lo contrario expreso algo de incomodidad por el mensaje. Pero solo era un papel, no es como si predijera el futuro.

La pasaron todo el día fuera hasta caer la noche. Allen ya se había quedado dormido. Sus padres desfrutaron de una agradable charla en el auto. Podría ser un chiquillo pero haciéndose en una el dormido, vergonzosamente veía como sus padres se compartían besos más sostenían las manos en largos momentos. Era un bonito recuerdo que atesorar .

Atrás carros más delante de ellos había un trolero, un hombre al volante con la frente bien sudada y los ojos hinchados en cansancio. Aquel individuo mayor de cuarenta llevaba aproximadamente tres semanas con una fuerte fiebre y dolor de cabeza. Su visión le era borrosa más la fiebre le empeoraba; él creía que con solo tomar medicamentos le surgiría efecto puesto que era de aquellos hombres tacaños que no piensan ir al médico con el fin de hacerse el fuerte. Pero hoy era más que suficiente. El ser humano debía conocer sus límites, puesto que este llego al suyo. Termino desmayándose frente al volante. Sus manos antes de colapsar giraron el manubrio del camión de carga a la derecha del auto pista. La nariz del camión estuvo a ley de golpear a un pequeño auto verde pero el conductor se dio cuenta de aquel monstruo que se dirigía a él, por lo tanto aceleró para escapar del impacto. Como era de esperar el camión golpeo contra la barrera de seguridad del a auto pista, pero aquella vuelta grotesca que dio ocasiono que el cargamento volteara contra el suelo en donde bloqueo el paso a los autos. Frenéticamente los autos que se acercaron de imprevistos pisotearon el freno. No todos se detuvieron por lo que fuertes estruendos de autor contra auto estallo contra aquel lugar. Lidia instintivamente llevo el brazo sobre el hombro de su marido con un fuerte alarido de advertencia. Anthony sin pensarlo giro violentamente el guía del autor contra la izquierda. El auto dio un fuerte raspón contra la brea, casi se volteaba con aquel giro pero se detuvo a tiempo. Pero no es siempre bueno contar con lo indispensable . Allen miro hacia la izquierda del pasajero, sus pequeños ojos se agrandaron en miedo con aquel enorme camión de pasajero ir en dirección de ellos sin detenerse. Y *¡Pom!*, el auto de su familia abruptamente giro contra la brea. Giro una tres veces antes de detenerse al costado de otro auto.

Allen quedo cabeza abajo sujetó aun por el cinturón de su asiento. Se encontraba mareado con un rostro ligeramente traumado aun podía visualizar el auto que les pego . Muy a lo lejos las personas gritaban y lloraban. Allen pronto comenzó a sentir un gran ardor; quemaba, quemaba mucho su cara. La ceja y ojo izquierdo le ardía y latía mucho. Curioso por saber la razón de su ardor, llevo la mano temblorosa a la mejilla izquierda del ojo y, al retirar la vio mucha sangre; sus dedos quedaron cubiertos de viscosa sangre. Allen no hallaba como gritar, estaba en shock. Había vidrio en su rostro pero lo que él no podía realizar era que un gran pedazo perdido del cristal descansaba aun sobre su ojo.

Pronto alguien grito su nombre. Era Anthony arrastrándose hacia él desde el cristal roto del pasajero. Allen vio el horror en los ojos de su padre. Una gran línea de sangre bajaba por la frente de Anthony y otra sobre el labio partido. Su brazo izquierdo estaba rasgado y sangriento, y por la forma en que arrugaba el mentón y la frente el dolor era insoportable, pero eso no lo detuvo para llegar a su hijo. Anthony alcanzó el asiento y cautelosamente le retiro el cinturón a su hijo. Lo saco del auto, estaba horrorizado por el daño que Allen tenia, pero tuvo que espantar ese temor y tomar las fuerzas para romper un gran pedazo de tela de su camisa y envolverlo delicadamente sobre el ojo perdido de su hijo. De vía de haber un fuerte dolor en el pecho de su padre, pues Anthony lo abrazo por un largo momento mientras sollozaba. Anthony ya no se atrevía a mirar al asiento del pasajero; ya no quería tener aquella imagen en su cabeza. Los gritos de las personas pronto lo despertaron: tenía que salir de allí con lo último que le quedaba. Se levantó y cargo en sus brazos a su atónito hijo y al momento seguido se echó a corrió del lugar. Allen no dejaba de preguntar por su madre Lidia, pero su padre no se detuvo a responder. Las personas corrían y gritaban casi siempre golpeando contra ellos.

Pronto, una mujer muy alterada agarró a Anthony del brazo casi haciendo que Allen se le callera de los brazos. Ella muerta de angustia pedía su ayuda en llantos; su sobrina estaba atrapada bajo el asiento. Aquella mujer no lo dejaría ir, no sin su ayuda. Anthony se rehusó muchas veces, pero luego pensó en su esposa; si él tuviera la oportunidad de salvarla aun, lo haría sin dudarlo. Termino por aceptar, pero no antes de llevo a Allen a una esquina, en la que le ordeno a no moverse hasta su regreso. Aun y asustado, Allen obedeció.

Su padre se alejó, determinado con ayudar aquella mujer. Allen aun y en un momento como ese, sintió admiración por su padre. Pero... y su madre... ¿dónde estaba?. Pronto volvió a entrar en pánico, viendo como las personas corrían, gritaban cubiertas de polvo y sangre. Eso hacía que la herida en su ojo le doliera más y un extraño sabor metálico entrara en su boca.

En menos de unos minutos un automóvil exploto siguiéndole otro. Era una fila de detonación, y se estaba precipitando a ellos muy deprisa. Allen grito a su padre, pero dichas explosiones amortiguaban su llamado. Entonces Allen se levantó; tenía que advertirle a su padre o sería demasiado tarde.

Las detonaciones eran tan potentes que los vehículos volaban en pedazos y se lanzaban como balas de cañón. Entre ellos una puerta de conductor se disparó... este... golpeando contra el delicado cuerpo de Allen. Su pequeño cuerpo dio horribles vueltas contra el suelo. Y así, el niño quedo inerte. Su único ojo aún estaba abierto en un horrible shock. En sus oídos solo había disturbio, pero a su vista contemplar el cielo oscuro y escarchado. Hubo otras dos explosiones y puede que una de ellas fuera el auto en donde se encontraba su padre. No tardo mucho... para cuando todo se puso oscuro.

Al despertar, Allen no podía sentir el cuerpo, le pesaba y le latía mucho la cabeza.

 _ **Estaba en intensivo**_

Sobre él, un gran vendaje del ojo a la cabeza se apreciaba, su pequeño cuerpo también se encontraba vendado, parecía una momia . Su único ojo inspecciono la habitación. Habían muchos ramos de flores en una gran mesa a su derecha; eran muy bonitas, la mayoría de las flores eran de la especialidad de su madre Lidia. Al pensar en ella, instintivamente busco a su madre; pero no había nadie, solo él, en aquella cama.

Pronto alguien entro a la habitación, se trataba de un joven hombre con bata blanca; parecía ser enfermero. Aquel joven dio un gran salto de impresión viendo el ojo de Allen abierto observándolo detenidamente. Vaciló por un momento, pero de inmediato salió corriendo fuera de la recamara. No tardo mucho cuando regreso acompañado por otros médicos y enfermeras. Los adultos inspeccionaron de cerca al niño más le hacían preguntas. Allen ni siquiera sabía que responder, todavía seguía desorientado y apenas podía hablar, lo mínimo que podía pronunciar era el preguntar por sus padres. Ningún médico respondió a parte de fruncir el ceño y mirarse unos a los otros. Allen, no era tan inocente como para no darse cuenta de que algo malo pasaba.

Luego de los análisis los doctores abandonaron la habitación, pero no antes dieron la entrada a sus tíos. Silvia estallo en lágrimas viendo la condición de su sobrino, John tenía los ojos igual de humedecidos. Allen, estaba demacrado. Su ojo izquierdo se había perdido al igual que el brazo derecho.

 ** _Escena/ Devuelta A La Realidad._**

Allen se masajeó el brazo, aun y sabiendo que no podía sentir el tacto de su caricia. Al igual que el ojo, su brazo era mecánico. Silvia y John notaron enseguida que Allen estaba en aquella página indeseable, es debido a esto que John suspiro y hablando la voz.

\- "Sabes que, olvídalo" – dijo entonces – "Esta vez, olvidare el asunto. Pero hazme un favor, ve a tú habitación. No estoy de humor para mirarte" – se masajeo la cabeza en busca de calmar su temperamento.

Silvia enseguida ajito la cabeza, quería que Allen abandonara la mesa antes de que John cambiara de opinión. Él capto el mensaje y en seguida se levantó.

\- "¡Pero llévate el orbe y ponlo en su lugar!" – demando John.

Allen enseguida lo tomo y regreso a su alcoba. Suspiro pesadamente recostado sobre la puerta. Esta vez sí había logrado enojar a su tío y puede que también a Silvia.

\- "Idiota" – se dijo así mismo frustrado.

En esto regreso al escritorio. El pequeño chip aun no era introducido en el orbe para cuando John lo descubrió. Ahora estaba reconsiderando si usarlo o no. La verdad es que Allen tenía otro gran motivo para quitarse el ojo, hace tiempo que sentía comezón y algún fallo técnico que borraba la visión del lente. Allen no había dicho nada con el fin de no asustar a sus tíos.

Con otro gran suspiro decidió activar el chip. En la parte trasera del orbe había un pequeño orificio cuadrado, un tamaño perfecto para que el chip entrara. Allen lo introdujo y camino hasta el espejo de su recamara. Sin tiempo más que perder retiro el parcho para así mostrar un orificio metálico. Como si no fuera la primera vez que lo hace, Allen introduce el ojo fácilmente en el área. Un sensor de imán coloco automáticamente el orbe en la conexión de carga. Allen cerró un momento el ojo. Dentro de su cabeza él podía escuchar un circuito en proceso. Le gustaba ese sonido, ya que le parecía interesante, sobre todo no dejaba de imaginarse el procedimiento de todas esas pequeñas tuercas, cables, conexiones y sensores que daban vida a su ojo. Pronto los sonidos terminaron. Entonces Allen abrió el parpado, para revelar un ojo de perfecto color azul que hacia paraje con el otro.

Aquella anterior comezón se debía a que algunos cables se salieron de su lugar, y el chip que anteriormente poseía, estaba a ley de quemarse. Allen conocía muchas páginas del interné con aplicaciones de las cuales él no debería saber, no solo tenía imaginación para inventar, otro de su talento era "jaquear".

Emoción invadió su estómago. Rápidamente cerró la cortina y apago la luz. La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras. ¡Si, estaba funcionando!. El chip que introdujo en el orbe tenía la aplicación de visión nocturna. Allen se encontró maravillado. Este era otro proyecto con buen resultado.

Encendió la luz y pronto la sonrisa en sus labios desapareció. Todo su esfuerzo también tuvo sus fallas, y esa fue ser descubierto por sus tíos. John de seguro estaba muy enojado que no le hablaría todo el día.

 ** _Hora/ 8:19 a.m – Escenario/ Habitación_**

Tras haberse quedado despierto toda la noche, Allen en seguida que toco la cama quedo dormido. Al rato, John entro en la recamara. Entristeció un poco el ceño viendo a su sobrino dormido. Lentamente camino al lado derecho de la cama, puesto que el rostro de Allen estaba en esa posición. Estando allí, lentamente se sentó en la orilla. El rostro de Allen se mostraba pacifico, con los labios un poco entre abiertos permitiendo que el aire entrara y saliera con una suave brisa. Era difícil pensar que dos partes de él ya no eran reales, pues se veía como un chico de quince normal y corriente. Pensando en eso, John esbozo una simpática sonrisa. Guio lentamente la mano hasta la frente del chico para apartar el flequillo de los ojos. En definitiva, Allen se le veía muy tranquilo; honestamente se notaba a vista que la discusión que tuvieron no le perturbaba el sueño para nada.

\- "Allen...Allen... despierta" – hablo amablemente John sacudiendo al chico del hombro un poco.

\- "Mmm... ¿John?" – hablo, abriendo solo un ojo para comprobarlo. – "¿Que sucede?"

\- "Nada, solo vine a ver como estabas"

Una parte de Allen estaba sorprendida. La verdad esta era la primera vez que John mandaba a Allen a la habitación como castigo. Y se podía ver que para ambos era una situación incómoda. John es un hombre religioso, por lo que él piensa que el castigo no es el método correcto; las cosas tienden a salir mejor cuando se habla pacíficamente. Allen se arrugó los ojos al momento de sentarse, dio un gran bostezó y pronto John también abrió la boca contagiado por el ruido. Los dos se miraron atónitos y pronto se echaron a carcajadas.

\- "Entonces... ¿Aun sigues molesto conmigo?" – preguntó con la expresión baja.

\- "No puedo estar enojado contigo toda mi vida. Pero debó decirte que si estoy decepcionado".

Allen suspiro pesadamente con esa respuesta.

\- "En verdad lo siento John. No quería decirte porque sabía que te pondrías así. Pero lo hice por que tenia comezón y el lente estaba fallando"

\- "¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenias una faya?" – se alarmo un poco – "Te hubiéramos llevado al programa de rehabilitación para que ellos se hicieran cargo."

\- "Entonces a ustedes les hubieran cobrado un ojo de la cara" – protesto Allen – "No tenemos para pagar un tratamiento"

"¡Si es tú comodidad, estoy seguro que a tú tía ni a mí nos hubiera importado pagar"

"Y por esa misma razón menos lo dije" – rodo los ojos – "Ustedes dos han dado mucho por mi y lo agradezco, pero pienso que yo también debo hacer algo por mi y por ustedes. Tengo un talento y lo e desarrollado bastante. Con él, puedo mejorar nuestras vidas. Si tan solo me dejaras esforzarme, se que nunca necesitaría actualizaciones."

John abrió los labios en protesta pero nada salió de su boca cuando Silvia entro por la puerta.

\- "Lamento interrumpir pero, John, tienes una llamada del trabajo" – exclamo tapando el teléfono sobre su pecho para que la conversación no fuera escuchada.

John miro a su esposa, luego a Allen. Las palabras de su sobrino aun resonaban por su cabeza pero era obvio que no podía atender dos cosas.

\- "Hablaremos más tarde sobre esto" – añadió pacíficamente.

Viendo como John se retiraba, Allen demostró una expresión de alivio.

\- "¿De qué estaban hablando?"

\- "No lo sé. La verdad no sé si era importante lo que dije"

\- "Bueno, si son cosas de hombre, eso no me corresponde" – intento sonar sarcástica – Sal de la cama y ven a comer, prepare un rico estofado"

\- "¡De veras!" – se alegro casi saliéndosele la saliva del hambre.

 ** _Hora/ 8:46 – Escena/ Cocina_**

Luego de aquel delicioso estofado con vegetales y verduras que Silvia saco de uno de sus libros de receta, dicha mujer recogió la mesa mientras tanto esposo como sobrino reposaban del manjar.

\- "Ese fue otro gran experimento, tía Silvia" – alago Allen, reclinado en la silla a la vez que se acariciaba la pansa de lo lleno que estaba.

Silvia se ruborizo y sonrío al alago.

\- "Bueno ya que comimos ¿estás listo?" – comento John luego de limpiar sus lentes y reacomodárselos.

\- "¿Listo para qué?"

\- "Me llamaron del trabajo, el gerente quiere conocerme y puede que también conozca al presidente de la compañía. Están preparando el local y creo que entre ellos estén esos personajes robóticos que tanto te llaman la atención."

\- "¿¡Los Animatronicos!?" – se emocionó debido a que los últimos días se enteró de que la atracción era patrocinada por animales robóticos. Su tío asintió. – "¿Enserio puedo ir?"

\- "Al gerente le pareció una buena idea" – explico John.

Allen casi salto de la silla. La sonrisa le corría de oreja a oreja. Finalmente el día que estaba esperando llego más rápido de lo que esperaba.

* * *

 ** _(Lamento la tardanza, pero tengo un problema con mi Microsoft World_ *lo que es un maldito dolor de cabeza -_-* _pero e logrado encontrar otro programa que me podrá ayudar estas semanas_ *al menos eso espero :(* _pero en fin, agradeceria que dejaran sus comentarios. Gracias por leer y apoyarme ^..^)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Lamento la larga espera, pero me a tomado un tiempo hacer el diseño de mi local, tenia que hacerlo antes de empezar a describir todas las escenas. Oh, porcierto, me queda por decir que sera mejor que todos vayan directamente a mi pagina de Deviantart para que vean como es el local de este cuento. No es el mismo local de los FNaF (es mi propia verción).**_

 _ **Y respecto a la pregunta de Lulu-chan: No, no me importa que me llames nena :D**_

 _ **Mi nombre en Deviantart es: risuchan23**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo Tres**_

 _ **Presentación**_

* * *

 _ **Hora/ 9:05 a.m – Fecha/ Junio 13 - Escenario/ Habitación.**_

Luego de aquella noticia, Allen estaba muy impaciente.

El local seria abierto el próximo mes, pero gracias a que John trabajaba allí, Allen podría ir a conocer el lugar con el consentimiento del gerente. La emoción era tanta que dicho joven corrió a su habitación a cambiarse. Se puso una camisa blanca y encima una sudadera negra con las mangas grises. Unos pantalones verde oscuro y finalmente, zapatos vans de color gris. Salió de la habitación con un rostro entusiasta. Casi corría toda la casa con pasos largos. Se detuvo en la puerta de salida y miro a las escaleras que conduce a la habitación de sus tíos.

\- "¡John, ya estoy listo!"

\- "Ya voy, ya voy" – dejo saber al comenzar a bajar por los escalones. John vestía igual de casual, aunque un poco elegante ya que conocería al gerente en persona. – "Muy bien, vamos".

La alegría de Allen desvaneció gracias al ruido metálico de las llaves que su tío saco del bolsillo del pantalón oscuro que traía puesto. John se detuvo a mirarlo. Por un momento el rostro de Allen se puso más pálido de lo que era.

\- "Sabes que es mi único método de trasporte" – comento John conociendo muy bien la razón del descolorido rostro del chico.

\- "¿Crees que hubiera aceptado ir, sino fuera que el local queda a cuatro cuadras de aquí?" – estipulo Allen – "Yo iré en bicicleta, tú puedes ir en auto".

\- "Allen…"

\- "Estoy bien… tú solo ve" – interrumpió a su tío. – "Te alcanzaré".

John no encontraba que decir y de nuevo él no podía culpar a Allen. Después de aquel incidente trágico, su sobrino quedo traumado para siempre. Una cosa por explicar era que para dicho joven ver un vehículo era muy común, pero, cuando se trataba de entrar en uno, sumergirse en pánico le era muy fácil; el miedo lo dominaba de tal forma que podía entrar en shock o hasta vomitaba.

Con los años, las terapias psicológicas le ayudaron a ver este método de transporte como algo normal y necesario para la humanidad, pero aun así, él era incapaz de superar el miedo. Cuando Allen tenía esto presente, John no podía darle largas al asunto: solo el tiempo dirá si lo supera.

\- "Está bien entonces. Nos veremos allá"

Su sobrino sonrió, por lo que esto le demostró que tomo una buena decisión. Los dos se encaminaron al garaje. John fue el primero en cruzar por la puerta, Allen le siguió después, pero tal como entro no volteo a mirar el auto, solo se enfocó en tomar su bicicleta y tocar el botón que habría el compartimiento del garaje.

\- "Allen, recuerda mirar a ambos lados" – advirtió preocupado.

\- "Ya lo sé." – rodo los ojos cansado de la misma advertencia.

\- "Oh, y no esfuerces mucho el brazo"

Dicha esta otra advertencia, Allen volteo a mirarlo con cara de pocos amigos. Su tío encogió los hombros sin más remedio. Aveces se preocupaba más de la cuenta que hacía sentir a Allen como una princesa en vez de un caballero con extraña armadura.

Subió a su bicicleta y ando por todo el paseo, evitando a toda costa la carretera. En menos de unos segundos, John pasó con su vehículo cerca de Allen. Miro a su sobrino y lo saludo desde la ventanilla del conductor. Allen solo le dio una sonrisa, no quería quitar las manos del manubio con el fin de no perder balance. Sin nada más que hacer, John siguió por su camino, suplicando a Dios de que su sobrino llegara sano y salvo al local.

Allen sintió algo de melancolía observando como el auto se alejaba. De nuevo decepciono a su tío tras no enfrentar sus miedos.

Por el camino su manejo era tenso, Allen tendía a mirar en todas direcciones. Como era su costumbre, él no cruzaba de una carretera a otra si no veía que los autos se detenían o las personas pasaban de un lado a otro, solo así él aprovechaba el viaje con quien sea que cruzara al otro extremo. Solo faltaba una calle, (pero vio lo indispensable). El local se ubicaba frente a una carretera ancha de dos paseos. Más que nunca, Allen vio el local lejos. Casi se tropieza con la potente brisa de un vehículo azul que corrió por la carretera. Las manos de Allen se entumecieron sobre el manubrio, su corazón se aceleró tal como su respiración. El chico solo podía visualizar como su destino se alejaba de él como todo lo contrario de la claustrofobia. Pronto trago saliva y retrocedió. Estaba asustado: sus ojos grandes lo reflejaban.

\- "Oye"

\- ¡AHH! – grito, sintiendo una mano sobre su hombro.

Aquella persona retrocedió el tacto atónito por la reacción del chico. Allen volteo, para entonces se topó con el joven rostro de alguien de aproximadamente veintiun años, de piel bronceada, ojos oscuros y cabello corto de color rojizo. Vestía con ropa casual, también traía puesto una gorra naranja que le daba ese toque rebeldia, y al igual que Allen, iba en una bicicleta pero la suya era deportiva.

\- "Tranquilo, mis manos están desarmadas" – burlo. – "Aunque estoy bien informado de que también son peligrosas en las artes marciales" – hablo con liberta haciendo graciosos movimientos con las manos de Kon fu – "Por cierto, ¿Por qué no cruzas?" – pregunto aun sonriente.

\- "Yo… no encuentro como hacerlo" – admitió con la cabeza baja en vergüenza.

\- "¿Acaso vas al mismo local?" – pregunto inclinándose sobre el maniobro de su bici.

\- "¿Usted ira?" – miro de reojo al sujeto.

\- "Sí, tengo una reunión con el gerente. Trabajo en el local como guardia diurno" – se explicó lo que dio un sobre giro al ánimo de Allen. – "Oye, no quisiera parecer introvertido, pero, ¿te asusta la carretera, no es así?."

\- "Tan evidente soy" – encogió los hombros avergonzado.

\- "Me imagino que tienes tus razones" – sonrió – "Ya que es el mismo destinatario no me molestaría tener un poco de compañía"

Una mezcla de inseguridad u entusiasmo lleno el interior de Allen. Ni siquiera le concia, pero siempre que pudiera pasar de un lado a otro con la ayuda de alguien no sería algo que desaprovecharía. Además, aquel Joven se veía muy entusiasta. Puede que ambos simpatizaran enseguida.

\- "Claro"

El individuo asintió y pronto se movió hacia delante, aunque de momento se volteo y extendió una mano amigable.

\- "Por cierto, me llamo Rubick Parker"

Detenidamente Allen lo contemplo, pero al final termina dándole una sonrió.

\- "Y yo Allen Blade" – estrecho su mano.

Tras estrechar, Rubick tenso algo el brazo y la mandíbula. Los dedos de Allen eran fuertes y se podían sentir algo pesados y metálicos.

\- "Wow, es una mano fuerte la que tienes"

\- "No es una mano real" – dicho esto Allen abrió y cerró los dedos de su mecánica mano, así Rubick podía escuchar unos pequeños crujidos del movimiento. – "Perdí mi brazo en un accidente, ahora esto es lo que tengo" – un tono melancólico surgió desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Particularmente a Allen no le gusta dar detalles de su perdida debido a que las personas lo miraban con lastima. Aunque ellos no lo supieran para Allen la fuerza de su brazo derecho era como un extraño alago para él.

\- "Eso está de loco. Creo que me caerás muy bien, amigo" – brillaron sus ojos con interés.

De alguna forma sus palabras ruborizaron a Allen, porque aunque no lo pareciese él todavía no tenía un amigo (nunca lo tuvo).

A continuación, Rubick se adelantó y miro a ambos lados. Una de las luces se tornó roja lo que daría paso para el primer carril. Rápidamente, aquel chico hizo una seña con la mano para que Allen le siguiera. Ambos velozmente cruzaron de un lado al otro; el corazón de Allen palpitando a millas cada momento.

\- "Vez, no fue tan difícil" – exclamó al llegar a la orilla.

A diferencia de él, Allen casi hiperventilaba de la adrenalina, debía responder al comentario de Rubick pero nada más pudo levantsar el rostro y dar una sonrisa agradecida.

\- "De nada" – respondió captando la expresión del chico.

Ambos guiaron sus bicicletas a una esquina del edificio. Allen pronto quedó afanado. El local era enorme, tres veces de largo sin evidencia de un segundo piso. Podría ser el local para niños más grande que haya visto. Tenía anchas ventanas de vidrios ahumado que reflejaban una gran cantidad de decoración de sellos pegados como, pasteles, flores, mariposas, etc: todo el ambiente de un local infantil y juvenil.

Por fuera, el edificio representaba tres colores; amarillo, rojo y café. Era todo un lujo por donde se mirara: incluyendo las paredes de ladrillo y las recientes flores enmarcadas al rededor del local.

El terreno poseía más de doscientos espacios para aparcar los vehículos e incluso una sección para las bicicletas frente al local. Encima de la entrada se anunciaba con letras grandes y de colores el nombre de "Freddy's Fazbear Pizza", y divertidamente encima de las letras finales de "Pizza" se resaltaba un enorme sombrero como de esos que se usan para un acto de magia.

\- "Bienvenido a Fazbear's" – comento Rubick dando una palmada en el hombro del boquiabierto de Allen.

\- "¿En serio es aquí?"

\- "Sip. Pero no se dé que estas maravillado, apenas están estableciendo el lugar" – explico guiándose a la puerta de entrada.

Dicha puerta era doble y al igual como las ventanas era de vidrio negro. Nada se podía ver por dentro, lo que ansiaba al estómago de Allen con querer ver que se ocultaba tras la puerta. Rubick abriría la entrada pero no obstante alguien se adelantó desde adentro del local. Un hombre con ropas de servicio para entregas se tropezó con ellos. Tenía en la mano un teléfono móvil y hablaba muy deprisa con la persona tras la llamada. Tropezó bruscamente con el hombro de Rubick pero ni siquiera se molestó en disculparse.

\- "Vaya, que modales" – arrugó las cejas molesto. Él fue consciente de que el individuo lo escucho, pero este no se detuvo ante nada.

\- "Pues sí que está ocupado" – comentó entonces Allen viendo que aquel hombre estaba haciéndole señas a un camión que de seguro traía las atracciones para el edificio.

Rubick bufo al comentario y entro por la puerta: Allen le siguió de lado. Entonces la magia apareció ante sus ojos. Una gran muchedumbre merodeaba los alrededores, todos ocupados con una simple tarea; "decorar el local".

Montones de cintas con estrellas de color tendían del techo alto del lugar. Las personas conversaban un poco atropellado pero interactuaban con simpatía. Cientos de cajas estorbaban las esquinas, la mayoría ya vacias pero otras aún tenían mucho porque sacar.

\- "¡Wau, es enorme!"

\- "Con tanta gente, no lo parece" – respondió Rubick.

\- "¡Un Árcade!" – se precipito asombrado viendo que la misma entrada daba cara con una enorme sección espaciosa en la que decenas de máquinas se formalizaban en un área de juegos para todas las edades. De las tantas maquinas que Allen reconocía eran los juegos de carrera y motocicletas, también los juegos de disparo se apreciaban como el basquetbol. Todas las maquinas tenían esa nueva tecnología de la tarjeta que se desliza sobre el menú del juego para ganar los puntos que luego se utilizan en la tienda de recompensas. – "No sabía que habría un árcade"

Rubick sirvo en respuesta, por lo visto él tampoco lo sabía.

Buscando otra cosa interesante se dio cuenta que a su izquierda una pequeña barricada decorada al borde con hermosas flores coloridas dividía otra sección, parecía ser la sala comedor, pues largas mesas se ubicaban lado a lado para esas grandes fiestas de cumpleaños, sin dejar de lado a pequeñas mesas circulares para a esas pequeñas familias que luego de tanto correteo y juegos buscan que comer, (digo, que mejor que sentarse a disfrutar de una buena pizza recién orneada). Pero había de ver que no solo era la sala comedor, sino la sala de espectáculo y se delataba por la gran tarima que hacia al fondo con las rojas cortinas de espectáculo.

\- "¡Allen!" – se escuchó la voz de John en alguna parte.

El chico alzó la cabeza buscando entre tanta gente aquel rostro familiar.

\- "¡John!" – sonrió y saludo desde lejos a su tío al fondo.

En seguida Allen hizo su paso entre la muchedumbre con Rubick tras de él.

\- "Creí que te habías arrepentido" – resoplo John.

\- La verdad casi lo hago, pero gracias a él logre llegar." – colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Rubick para presentarlo.

\- "Yo, solo te empuje a la esquina" – masajeó su cuello avergonzado. – "Por cierto, soy Rubick señor." – extendió una mano.

\- "John, soy el tío de Allen" – estrecho.

Pronto una voz se aclaro y converzó.

\- "¿El y el joven Rubick Parker?" – se presentó una elegante señora de falda y blusa blanca, su cabello rubio estaba recogido en una decenté dona mientras la pollina bajaba sobre la frente. Era delgada, de gran busto y muy alta debido a sus zapatos de tacón alto. Tanto Allen, Rubick y John se ruborizaron por su belleza, pero reaccionaron y precipitaron hacia el frente para darse a notar por si ella no los alcanzó a ver debido al personal - "Un gusto conocerlos, me llamo "Victoria", soy la asistente del presidente "Albert Howard" – sonrió y estrecho mano con ellos incluyendo a Allen.

\- "¿El presidente Albert Howard? ¿De la compañía "Howard's Technology" – Allen dio un largo paso hasta Victoria dispuesto a comprobar lo que escuchaba.

\- "¿Lo conoces?"

\- "¿Conocerlo?, eso sería un honor. Pero estuve en su programa de rehabilitación"

Los ojos de Allen casi brillaban. Albert Howard, era su ídolo de la mecánica e invención. Y no obstante, era también dueño de la corporación P.P.L.D; ellos fueron la razón de que Allen tuviese un ojo y brazo mecánico.

\- "Sabía que su nombre me era muy conocido" – comento John.

\- "Por favor, síganme" – Victoria señalo un pasillo en el que les daría el recorrido. – "El Sr. William los está esperando".

El pasillo estrecho y profundo los guio con más personas agetreadas. Estos forraban las paredes de dicho pasillo con grandes cartulina de blanco diseñadas con confeti como decoración. Los bordes del suelo eran maderas finas, guiados por alfombras del color vino: daba ese toque infantil pero a la vez elegante. Trabajar en un estado como ese era para tener las piernas enredadas. Lo gracioso era que el local se abriría en un mes, pero todos aquí trabajaban como mulas de un día. Un punto exagerado, pero tal vez les habrían exigido terminar el establecimiento por completo. Cosa imposible, pero el dinero parece moverlo todo. A la derecha de ellos se apreciaban los baños uno al lado del otro. Más al fondo cruzaba un pasillo a la izquierda de ellos. Una mujer castaña, baja y delgada pasó de largo cargando diversas bandejas vacías: la mujer empujo con la cadera una puerta a la izquierda de aquel pasillo. Allen no sabía con certeza que podría haber tras aquella puerta, aunque se hacia la sospecha por la bandejas que la mujer había estado cargando.

A tan solo unos centímetros del pasillo izquierdo, por el mismo corredor en el que Allen daba sus pasos se encontraron una cierta habitación a la izquierda de la pared con la puerta abierta. Una reluciente placa de bronce se visualizaba a la derecha de la puerta con la escritura (Salón De Actividad #1). De reojo, Allen contemplo que era un cuarto de paredes blancas que le hacía honor a la palabra actividad, debido a que era una habitación que poseía pequeñas casitas y fortalezas de plástico en los que los niños de cinco a siete años podían entrar y corretear con sus diversas imaginaciones mientras los padres preparan las mesas y los observan con más frecuencia; no se trataba de un cuarto lo bastante enorme, pero era familiar.

\- "Nuestro local está compuesto de siete salas de entretenimiento, cinco salas personalizadas, seis salidas de emergencia y dieciséis cámaras de seguridad internas y siete externas" – explico Victoria por el camino. Su voz era precisa y un tanto arrogante. Sin dudas presumir los lujos y costos del lugar.

Mientras ella traslucía, prosiguieron el camino hacia el fondo; allí en la derecha había una puerta de vidrio ahumado; se trataba de una puerta codificada de esos que llevan números de seguridad que limita al personal que no tuviese clave para accezar a ella. Sobre el vidrio en letras blancas tenia por escrito (Sala De Empleados/ Sólo Personal Autorizado).

Victoria se adelantó pero antes que todo miro sobre su hombro a los acompañantes tras de ella; John como los otros dos captaron su seria expresión de modo que voltearon las miradas permitiendo que ella numerase los cuatro dígitos.

\- "Entren" - insistió alando la puerta.

Ya adentro se toparon con un vestibulo. No parecía ser un vestibulo común por lo que podría ser las sala personales de las que Victoria hablo. A la izquierda de ellos ya se encontraban más puertas, las dos primeras eran con un ventanal de vidrio opaco y sobre el cristal letras del color negro tenían por escrito (Sala De Reunión). La última al fondo era una entrada sólida de metal. Desde la distancia Allen no sabía con certeza que habitación podría ser aquella. Según se detuvieron cerca de la puerta de reuniones, Allen le hecho una ojeada rápida a la otra gran parte abierta del vestibulo. Unos hombres estaba allí ocupados en acomodar algunos muebles negros de cuero y una mesa en el espacio central de la sala. Vestibulo lujoso a decir verdad. Incluso podría ser la única habitación de simples paredes de color verde menta y pinturas finas enmarcadas en algunas partes de la pared, también se apreciaba una fuente de agua de galón.

Victoria no vaciló en la contemplación, estaba decidida en terminar su trabajo por lo que tan pronto llegaron allí fue directo a la sala de reunión. La elegante mujer prosiguió levemente a tocar la puerta y sin esperar una respuesta llevo la mano a la perrilla y entro.

\- "Con su permiso, sus empleados están aquí" – comento parándose al lado aquella larga mesa ovalada de junta en la que el gerente estaba sentado al fondo.

William, un hombre de aproximadamente unos treinta ocho años con el cabello elegantemente peinado hacia tras de color carbón, bajo su bolígrafo y hecho su papeleo a un lado. Sus ojos marrones obscuro observaron a los tres adultos en la habitación un poco aborrecido, pero esa expresión cambio; una curva sonrisa ligeramente se elevó en su labio viendo al joven de Allen. Se levantó, rodeo la mesa y confianzudo llevo las manos sobre los hombros del chico.

\- "Tú debes ser Allen"

\- "Amm… afirmativo" – respondió un poco incómodo por las manos que sujetaban sus hombros.

\- "Tu tío me hablo mucho de ti." - retrocedió - "Te ves mucho más joven de lo que esperaba" – alago escaneando al joven de abajo hacia arriba puesto que el chico apenas alcanzaba sus ojos. – "¿Es verdad que amas lo electrónico?"

Esa pregunta hizo saltar el corazón de Allen.

\- "¡Completamente, señor!"

\- "Maravilloso" – sonrió.

Rubick junto a John se miraron sintiéndose un poco excluidos, pero no hablaron ya que la conversación de William sonaba interesante.

\- "Deberías estar honrado. Eres el primer niño en pisar Freddy's" – Allen arqueó un poco la ceja disgustado. No le gustaba que lo compararan a un niño pequeño, normalmente porque no lo era, pero a los ojos de algunos adultos unos quince años aún no se consideraba una adolescencia completa. – "Pero eso no es lo que importa, ahora que estas aquí podrás ser incluso el primero en conocerlos".

Aquello choco contra Allen en un mar de confusión, por ello miro a su tío por encima del hombro; tal vez John podría explicarle con esa actitud a qué se refería el gerente con eso de "conocerlos", pero la reacción de su tío simplemente fue encoger los hombros igual de confuso.

\- "¿Conocer a quienes?" – pregunto entonces.

\- "Eso es una idea inaceptable. Aún no sabemos si esas cosas están programas para tener contacto con los niño" – interrumpió Victoria

\- "Que no soy un niño" - protesto, pero nadie parece haberle hecho el menor caso.

\- "Estoy bien informado de eso, y que mejor momento para investigarlo con la presencia de este joven. ¿Qué dices jovencito, brindarías tu apoyo en este proyectó?"

Allen sintió como su corazón se aceleró con aquella pregunta. Esta era una decisión emocionante en su opinión, pero a la vez algo inquietante. No sabía lo que le aguardaba pero le era emocionante la pronunciación proyecto: (una inquietante tentación). Termino por asentir lo que prolongo una emocionante sonrisa en William.

\- "Perfecto. Entonces caballeros, síganme" – exclamo guiándose a la puerta de salida.

Regresaron a la sala de empleados donde continuaron de largo. Pasando por lado de los sillones negros y la mesita de centro se encontraban a la derecha otros dos baños pequeños (estos si eran de empleados). A continuación, al final se detuvieron frente una puerta de armasen de doble entrada. Allen se mordió los labios con el fin de no demostrar su emocionante sonrisa, su piel se puso de gallina debido a las emociones escalofriantes, además de que su estoma gruñía en suspenso. Por encima de la entrada con letras de molde decía (Sala De Reparación), ¿Qué había tras esa puerta?, si William no avanzaba en abrirla, Allen de seguro lo haría. (El suspenso lo mataba). Finalmente abrió el compartimiento con un ligero grujido oxidado. La habitación se encontraba a oscuras por lo que William tuvo que entrar para encontrar el interruptor. El desapareció en aquella oscuridad pero al momento la luz lleno la habitación.

Allen dejo escapar un suspiro admirable una vez sus ojos alcanzaron el interior. La habitación era larga pero ni tan ancha. Aquel espacio se componía con una mesa central de metal y al frente estantes vacíos de igual materia. Mientras que a la izquierda de la alcoba una pared de herramientas, entre ella guindaban un taladro al igual que, martillos, hacha y todo aquello que ayude a ensamblar; todo en un orden cronológico. Pasando a lo más llamativo de la habitación era el lado derecha. Se podía ver unas ciertas figuras altas y otra baja cubiertas con mantas blancas. William sonrió y camino hasta aquellas cinco figuras. Los demás inconscientemente lo siguieron. Allen se colocó al frente de la figura centrar, alta de dos metros. Él no tenía idea que estaba tras de aquella tela blanca, aunque se hacia sus propias sospechas.

\- "Bueno caballeros, permítame introducirles a los personajes que darán vida a este local" – exclamo guiándose a la última figura al fondo. Su mano alcanzo la tela y de un impulso la halo y dejo caer al suelo. – "Les presento a Bonnie alias toy".

Según la tela fue removida, largos suspiros salieron de las bocas de los invitados. Allen no podía apartar la vista de aquellos enormes ojos verdes de dicho animatronico. Este conejo podría medir aproximada dos metros y sus orejas unos treinta centímetros. Era de color azul cielo con una enorme boca sonriente; sus mejillas redondas de color rojo hacían juego con la elegante corbata de lazo en su cuello de mismo color. Un conejo pecoso de nariz chata y de panza blanca. Dicho muñeco estaba compuesto de puro plástico brillante, menos la estructura que era mecánica. Pero no era cualquier forma de conejo, puesto que estaba levantado en dos piernas como un humano. La verdad es que era una obra de arte.

\- "Este amigo viene acompañado por una guitarra eléctrica para motivar a esos niños rebeldes del grupo" - rebusco detrás de unas cajas una larga guitarra eléctrica falsa de reluciente color rojo. William la examino de todos los ángulos antes de ajustarla en las manos del conejo azul. El instrumento agregado le dio ahora un toque interesante al personaje.

\- "Pues… es muy grande para ser un conejo" – comento Rubick un poco intimidado por el tamaño del animatronico, (Esas orejas lo hacían ver mucho más alto).

\- Pues aparte de él, admito que Bonnie es el más alto de la banda, pero solo por las orejas.

\- "¿Y los demás?" – interrumpió Allen impaciente de ver los personajes tras las siguientes sabanas.

\- "Me gusta tu impaciencia" – admitió William aproximándose al siguiente personaje de lado a Bonnnie. Nuevamente su mano alcanzó la tela y luego de una pausa arrebato la cubierta después de decir lo siguiente – "Les presento al oso estrella Freddy Fazbear alias toy".

Al igual que Bonnei, Freddy daba una buena impresión. De misma forma era compuesto de plástico y de estructura mecánica. Se trataba de un oso de piel café, ojos azules y con sombrero de copa del color negro diseñado con un borde rojo. Tenía una ancha sonrisa pero no tan sonbresaliente como Bonnie. Llevaba puesta una corbata negra de lazo y según parecía tener dos botones plegados al pecho para asimilar una chaqueta que ni puesta tenía. También era pecoso de mejillas rojizas. Pero aparte de una guitara, él parecía ser el vocalista por el micrófono sujeto en su mano derecha. Este, igualmente estaba levantado en dos piernas como humano, aunque una pulgada más grande que Bonnie.

\- "Me gusta más este" – añadió ahora Rubick menos intimidado.

\- "¿Qué opinas tu joven Blade?" – pregunto amable William.

\- "Los dos me parecen impresionantes, aunque me está gustando más el oso" – respondió aun contemplando de cerca al oso Freddy, pero pronto retrocedió con una duda. – "Porque los llamas Toy's; eso es juguete en inglés, no?"

\- "Correcto. Los apodamos toy's porque parecen juguetes. Les da una esencia simpática".

\- "Con esa estatura no lo parece" – reprocho nuevamente Rubick. En ese punto John ya le lanzo una mirada desesperante.

\- En efecto joven Parker. Podrán dar algo de miedo por la estatura, pero los niños los irán conociendo poco a poco hasta perder el miedo.

Aun teniendo eso en cuenta Rubick levanto una ceja incrédulo.

\- "Pero bueno, todavía no les presento a Chica…"

\- "Alias toy" – interrumpió de nuevo Rubick con un tono aburrido y burlón.

Esta vez tanto Victoria, William y los demás lo miraron desafiante. Las miradas no lo intimidaron del todo así que respondió con un poco de amargura.

\- "Saben, este es un tema que no me importa en realidad. Además solo soy el guarda diurno y estoy seguro de que tendré un pan-fle-to sobre estos… animatronicos o lo que sean. Así que esperare afuera.

John sintió un aire de irrespetuosidad de parte de Rubick pero aun así no dijo nada para reprender al chico. De igual forma aquel comentario no daba gracia al mismísimo gerente, de modo que no protesto importancia. No obstante unos segundos antes de que Rubick saliera por la puerta maldijo para sí mismo algo de su "salario mínimo".

\- "Recuérdeme ¿porque lo contrato?" – se voltio Victoria con una postura molesta.

\- "Fuel el único que no se molestó con el salario. Pero veo que no es del todo cierto" – respondió William desinteresado. – "Lamento que hayan tenido que escuchar eso" – se dirigió entonces a Allen y a su tío.

\- "Descuide, también solía lidiar con tipos como ese" – anticipo John.

\- "Entonces… ella es Chica" – desvió el tema Allen lo que hizo a William aclarar su garganta.

\- Si, ella es una buena imagen con los demás animatronicos. Su función es pasearse por la sala comedor para introducir los pásteles de cumpleaños e incluyendo la pizza.

Según William daba su resumen, Allen se precipitó a ver la elegante pollita amarilla. Ella no podía dar una gran sonrisa como los demás debido a su pequeño pico de pollo color naranja. Al igual que Freddy los ojos de Chica son azules. Otra diferencia (además de ser femenina) es que sus mejillas redondas son de un color rosa. Había que reírse de algo en particular, ya que se podría asumir que llevaba ropa interior en la parte baja de color rosa. Tres flequillos rubios como cresta resaltaban de su cabeza y otra cosa en particular era un babero sobre ella diseñado con símbolos de confeti aparte de unas enormes letras que pronunciaban con exclamación (LET'S PARTY! /HAGAMOS FIESTA). Pero la parte más llamativa era aquel pastel que dicha animatronica sostenía en la mano izquierda. Digo, ¿quién en su vida ha visto un pastel de cubierta rosa con… ojos? ¡No!… esperen… ¿también tiene dientes de conejo?, hay que admitir que esa parte es un "poco" espeluznante, especialmente si tales ojos son tan grandes como los de los animatronicos. No se puede culpar aquella sensación espeluznante que sobre giro el cuerpo de Allen.

\- "Creo que es una pollita muy coqueta" – elevo una ceja John en la realización: en sí, era una expresión desconcierta.

\- "Bueno ya que es femenina creímos que hacerla atractiva podría ser más especial" – admitió William: Victoria en cambio giro los ojos con aquel típico pensamiento rechazante *Hombres*.

\- "Pero dirigiéndonos al punto, por ultimo están estos dos" – se adelantó Victoria, quien de un momento quito con imprudencia aquellas dos cubiertas. – "Estos son "Roxi" y "Balloonboy", ambos también son Toy".

La mujer sin dudas estaba desesperada por terminar la improvisada gira de William, por lo que tomo control del tema por sí misma. Según mostro, Roxi era una zorrita blanca, de mejillas rojas, ojos amarillos y labios pintados de mismo color rojizo. Un gran listón rosado se ajusta sobre la parte trasera de su cuello y algo que podrá enmarcar sus senos es un enorme corazón en esa área del pecho del mismo color rosa. A diferencia de Chica, Roxi tiene una postura tímida y un tanto reservada, aunque ella podría tener la sonrisa más grande debido a su largo hocico de zorro. Entre los demás animatronicos una parte en particular de Roxi no era de plástico y, esa sería su cola peluda y blanca que se arrastra unos centímetros en el suelo.

Y a continuación, Balloonboy, en definitiva "este" sí que era diferente de los demás, debido a que parecía un niño y no a un animal. Podría medir un poco más de un metro, es robusto como un globo o mejor parecido a un muñeco de nieve (solo que con dos círculos en vez de tres), él sí tenía los ojos grandes de color azul cielo, una nariz chata rojiza y majillas de mismo color. En su pecho resaltaban dos botones que representaban una camisa de anchas líneas verticales de azul y rojo; su sombrero también hacia juego con las líneas verticales y en parte de dicho sombrero compartía un espacio para una hélice de helicóptero al tope del gorro. Tenía puesto pantalón azules marino junto a enormes zapatos marrones que lo mantenían firme al suelo. No obstante, en la mano derecha que extendía sostenía un gigantesco globo amarillo que le entre cruza una ancha línea de color rojo, mientras que en la izquierda levantaba un letrero que representaba su papel en el local (Balloons/ Globos), en resumen, él repartía globos a los niños.

\- "En conclusión eso es todo lo que deben saber" - dio Victoria por finalizada con su fornida voz.

Allen no puedo evitar mirarla por un momento con desprecio; aquella postura segura de sí misma de la mujer le irritaba mucho que por un segundo deseo verla tropezar con aquellos tacones altos de vestir. Y había de sorprenderse, debido a que los ojos de William se clavaron en la secretaria con desprecio y una ligera mueca de repulsión, pero era evidente que el no dio a demostrar esa expresión frente a ella, de lo contrario, borro aquella amargura para dibujar una sonrisa natural.

\- "No seas tan amargada Victoria. Aun no mostramos la mejor parte de estos personajes"

\- "¿Aun hay más?" - se emocionó Allen.

\- "Pues claro. La apariencia no es lo que cuenta" - dicho esto coloco su manos en el hombro derecho de la molesta secretaria -"Porque no vas a la oficina y les demuestras lo que son capaces de hacer estos bebes." - ella lo miro en desigual, aun así suspiro y abandonó la sala.

Tras esto nadie noto los ojos de desprecio de William para cuando ella se retiró.

El silencio proclamo unos segundos la sala pero no fue algo que perduro gracias a las tantas preguntas que Allen tenía en la cabeza.

\- "Entonces... ¿porque decidieron abrir un local como este?"

\- "Bueno, el señor Albert siente mucho afecto por los niños y se preocupa por el futuro. Estar todo el día tras un computador y teléfonos ha hecho de la nueva generación una bola de adictos. Si lo pongo en simples palabras, el Sr. Albert desea que los niños disfruten de lo que fue nuestra era. Con las árcade, las corridas y un buen tiempo con la familia. Digo... ¿que no es más exquisito que ver a un niño con ojos brillosos de vida?

Por un instante Allen se incomodó con la última oración; sintió que el gerente se dirigía a él ya que este no apartaba la mirada de sus ojos.

\- "No me parece una mala idea" - comento John dando una palmada en la espalda de su sobrino. - "Sacar a este unos días de su encierro no es malo para su salud"

\- "En primera, me encierro para obtener inspiración y en segunda espero que no insinúes que estoy loco" - protesto Allen. Su tío en cambio se echó a reír.

Al mismo tiempo de la conversación; la cámara dieciséis de seguridad colocada al lado izquierdo de la habitación parpadeo con vida. Instintivamente William noto aquella luz roja de energía. El lente de la cámara se movió lentamente hacia ellos en donde William termino alzando su dedo pulgar en simbolo de aprobacion directo al lente teniendo en cuenta que Victoria estaba al otro lado, en la sala de seguridad.

\- "Bueno creo que ya estamos listos" – añadió William mientras metía la mano derecha al bolsillo. De allí saco una navaja de bolsillo. Fue una extraña sensación ver como el gerente examinaba el filo plateado: era como si le tuviera mucho afecto al objeto. – "¿Te importa sostenerlo por un momento?" – pregunto con amabilidad extendiendo la navaja hasta Allen.

Inconscientemente el chico tomo el objeto con la duda de si podía o no le molestaría sostenerlo en lo absoluto. ¿Pero y eso que importaba ahora?, no tenía caso pensar en ello ya que el objeto estaba en su mano.

\- "¿Qué se supone que haga con esto?" – no tuvo tiempo para recibir una respuesta para cuando una enorme mano café se envolvió sobre su muñeca. – "¡Aaah!" – grito no solo por el susto sino también viendo que aquella mano le pertenecía a Freddy el oso. – " ¿Qué… que está haciendo?, suéltame!" – protesto, pero Freddy no dejaba de mirarle ni apartar la mano.

\- "¡Haga algo!" – demando John. Pero William tranquilamente levanto la palma de la mano en señal de que esperara un momento.

El segundo en moverse ahora fue Bonnie quien hizo aun lado la guitarra para extender una mano en dereccion a Allen. El miedo envolbio al chico de pies a cabeza observando como la mano del conejo se acercaba. En un momento como ese al chico no le hubiera importado ajitar la navaja con el fin de espantarlo, pero era imposible con Freddy teniendo un agarre firme sobre su mano. El temor lo obligo a cerrar los ojos pensando en lo peor o que todo pasaria mas rápido. Fuera lo que aquel conejo pretendiera hacerle, Allen solo queria que fuese lo demaciado rapido como para no dolerle. Pero aquello nunca llego.

Abrio los ojos y observo que la cuchilla fue removida de su mano. Bonnie ahora sostenia la navaja. Freddy entonces prosegui a liberar la mano del chico y dio a mencionar con voz robotica...

\- "Los objetos afilados son peligrosos para los niños"

\- "Eh?" - quedo estupefacto mas aun atonito, y el hecho de escuchar la voz del oso lo dejaba sin palabras.

\- "Hablan?" - logro articular John.

\- "Pero claro que si" - afirmo William - "Es una nueva era de animatronicos. Seria tonto que no lo hicieran".

\- "Nunca uses objetos afilados" - hablo Boonie con una voz menos gruesa que la de Freddy.

\- "Ni corrar con tijeras" - se movio Chica con una postura femenina y expresiva.

Todos ellos se dirigieron a Allen.

\- "Que no soy un niño!"

\- "Nuesto sistema afirma que si lo eres" - respondio Chica animada.

\- "Pero tengo quince por lo tanto no soy..." - dio una ahogada e imprecionada pausa realisando la conversacion - "Ella... ella me respondio".

\- "Es eso posible?" - busco respuesta John.

\- "Tienen instalados una memoria inteligente" - explico - "Son funcionales desde la sala de seguridad y estan programados con un vocabulario decente y responsable. Corregiran la disiplina de los niños y se aseguraran de mantenerlos animados. Incluso subimos el niver de sarcazmo a un 45%".

Mientras escuchaba la conversacion, Allen tomo su tiempo para cerrar su ojo derecho. El orbe mecanico de su ojo parpadeo con un brillo azul. Tenia el funcionamiento de un escaneo, ya sea a donde Allen mirase con su orbe, este escanearia con esa actitud lo que su dueño le indicara con la mirada fija. Y eso hizo.

\- "Tienen reconocimiento facial" - añadio con seriedad Allen enfocandose en los ojos de los animatronicos.

\- "Como lo sabes?"

\- "Digamos que tengo buen ojo para saberlo" - oculto la programacion de su ojo.

\- "Pues lo haces bien. Endefinitiva poseen un reconocimiento facial. Pero te recomendaria no rumorar sobre eso. Es un secreto de empresa". - guiño un ojo.

\- "Mis labios estan cerrados".

* * *

 **(No olviden comentar) Una cosa mas, no olviden pasar a mi perfil de fanfition y votar para las próximas o futuras historias que tengo en Polls.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo Cuatro**

 _ **La Figura De Ojos Sombríos**_

* * *

 _ **Hora/ 10:35 a.m – Fecha/ Junio 13 - Ubicación/ Freddy's Fazbeart Pizza - Escenario/Sala De Reparación.**_

Aquello era algo que se tomó muy en serio; un local como ese debía mantener su imagen. La tecnología del edificio era más que impresionante. _¿Animatronicos que hablan y merodean?_ , eso, sería la era que ansiaba.

Los animatronicos movían las cabezas con un sonido chirriante; contemplaban como si estudiaran cada parte de la espaciosa habitación y a los hombres presentes. John no dejaba de arrugar las cejas incomodo con las miradas: _no era algo natural ver ojos como aquellos_. Ninguna de los muñecos hablo: _debía de ser solo porque respondían a alguien en particular si les dirigían la palabra_. Al joven de Allen le brillaban los _ojos "pero que impresionantes"_ pensó para sí mismo. William estaba complacido con la emoción del chico.

\- "Entonces, ¿te agradan?" - se dirigió a él.

\- "¿Agradarme?. Me fascinan"

Aquello fue una respuesta que alivio al gerente. Era cierto que continuaba dudoso de la reacción de John, lo que demostró que para los adultos se les haría mucho más difícil el acoplarse a los personajes. La verdad es que daban miedo.

\- "¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?" - pregunto chica.

Allen se dio cuenta entonces de que no había apartado por ninguno momento los ojos de aquellos personajes. Chica como los demás muñecos debían de estar programados para todo tipo de situaciones y entre ellas estaban las curiosidades humanas, como la mirada recta y curiosa de un niño. Allen pudo sentir el rubor y la incomodidad de la pregunta.

\- "No, yo solo..."

\- "Si estas curioso puedes abrazarnos" le dijo Bonnie.

El rubor cubrió todo su rostro y de tan solo pensarlo el vello de la nuca se le erizo. ¿Abrazarlos?... eso era cosa de niños.

\- "Amm, no gracias"

\- "Los abrazos son muy agradables" - se acercó Freddy - "Estimula el corazón"

Pero que cosas más vergonzosas dicen. Si de algo Allen estaba seguro es que el nivel de cursi estaba más elevado que el sarcasmo.

\- "Deberás. No lo necesito" - aparto la mirada intentando contener aquella risilla de bochorno.

Pero entonces Freddy lo envolvió en un abrazo. Fue algo de lo imprevisto. Allen dejo escapar un gemido ahogado de la impresión. Las piernas se le comprimieron en un manojo de nervios. No encontró cómo reaccionar aunque al principio intento empujarse fuera de los brazos del oso. Pero no fue entonces que noto que el pecho de Freddy no era de plástico, sino de un algodón; al menos sola la parte del estómago. Aquel abrazo podía ser confortable: _pero no para Allen_.

\- "Pa...para...no...no quiero" - tembló su voz. Su estómago se llenó en un hormigueo nauseabundo mientras la garganta le apretó un grito anudado. Sintió vértigo junto a la familiar sensación atormentadora del encierro. Estar así de apretado... le recordaba el espacio cerrado del accidente del auto. - "SUÉLTAME!" - vocifero.

El grito alarmante hizo retroceder a Freddy. No eran robots ordinarios pues sus compañeros pudieron dar la misma expresión de asombro. Allen envolvió sus brazos contra sí mismo con ojos traumados. Gimió y balbuceo cosas con rapidez que parecían tranquilizarlo. John quería apoyarlo, pero solo lo empeoraría. Era mejor no precipitarse si estaba en un estado traumático.

\- "Discúlpame. No quería hacerte daño" - dijo la voz lastimero del oso.

Sus palabras hicieron levantar el rostro del chico, _"pero que reconocimiento más impresionante tenían"_ , eran capaces de entender los rasgos y el tono humano. Willian en algún aspecto parecía afanado con algo, pero era difícil saber con qué exactamente en aquel momento.

\- "No, yo lo siento. No eres tú" - se sintió estúpido con la disculpa. Freddy solo era un robot, no era posible que pudiera sentir alivio, pero no fue un pensamiento del todo cierto debido en cuanto dijo aquello el oso levanto las cejas animado.

\- "Si el abrazo fue fuerte entonces debo arreglar el sistema" - comento William.

\- "No es el abrazo" - dijo bajo frustración - "Es que yo..."

\- "Es un leve trauma. Una historia un poco larga, en resumen a mi sobrino no le gustan los abrazos ni los espacios reducidos". - comentó John.

\- "Interesante" - arqueo una ceja - "Agregare algunos cambios al sistema entonces, para evitar algo como esto".

\- "Lo siento"- agregó Allen.

\- "No es tu culpa, hijo. De lo contrario me ayudas bastante. Ahora puedo ver ciertos defectos en estos muchachos" - sonrió palmando el hombro de Allen. - "Pero bueno, no todo es perfecto".

Las palabras aliviaron de cierto modo al desconcertado chico; aunque a su vez pensó que solo eran simples palabras pare levantarle el ánimo. Pero no juzgo en alta voz. William levanto los ojos en dirección a la cámara dieciséis, alzo la mano al nivel de su cuello y ligeramente trazo una línea contra el cuello; tras eso, momentáneamente los animaronicos se apagaron tal como el brillo en sus ojos. Allen supuso que el trazo sobre el cuello era una señal para que Victoria desactivar a los muñecos.

\- "Bueno, será mejor que nos enfoquemos ahora en el tema original" - comentó apretando sus manos como el cierre del tema.

Los tres se dirigieron a la puerta, no obstante Allen miro por última vez a los personajes por encima de su hombro. Regresaron al vestíbulo en donde se encontraron con Rubick sentado en el sillón más grande con una ligera expresión de aburrimiento; él se unió con ellos y prosiguieron a la sala de reunión. Victoria estaba presente en la sala acomodando sobre la mesa unos uniformes doblados en plástico. Se sentaron al lado derecho de la mesa mientras Willian junto a Victoria al lado izquierda dando frente con ellos tres. En los momentos siguientes, William les explicó sobre las normas y reglas que seguirían del local. No se trataba de reglas que no tuvieran cualquier otra empresa o empleados; eran básicas y entendibles. Aunque especifico en tono serio y claro una cosa de suma importancia; la sala de seguridad tenía absoluto control sobre los animatronicos, nadie debía interferir con el sistema de memorias, solo Victoria, Albert y William tenían absoluto derecho sobre ello. Allen asumió que era muy fácil alterar el circuito de los personajes entonces.

\- "Espero que con esto hayan quedado en claro muchas cosas" - sonrió William al otro lado - "Pero bueno. Victoria ahora les entregara sus uniformes de seguridad. Si la talla no es la correcta no duden en contactar con ella".

 _¿Contactar con ella!?_ Pero si es espeluznante apenas dirigirle la mirada. Es tan estricta, amargada y mandona que sería imposible levantar un dedo para marcar su número. La mujer raramente tranquila empujo los uniformes ante ellos. Rubick tomo el suyo y detenidamente lo contemplo.

\- "Purpura" - estipulo entonces. - "¿Porque un uniforme purpura?"

\- "La mejor pregunta joven Parker, seria " - William se inclinó hacia delante - "¿Y porque no purpura?".

Tras eso no había nada más que discutir; William estrecho mano con los tres después de despedirse. Rubick antes de abandonar la sala seguía contemplando su nuevo uniforme desconcertado; el purpura no parecía ser su estilo, retorcer incluso la nariz en disgusto. John dejo caer la palma de su mano sobre el hombro de Rubick con un intento de alentarlo con un _"Hay peores cosas"_ , Rubick debió argumentar disgustado pues los dos siguieron caminando, excepto Allen quien se quedó parado viendo cómo se retiraban.

\- "Amm... señor William, podría hablar con usted un momento" - se volteó a dar cara con el gerente. Victoria le lanzo una mirada intimidante en aquel entonces. - "A solas" - añadió, la mera presencia de aquella mujer lograba intimidarlo.

William levanto una ceja con intriga.

\- "Déjanos a solas, Victoria" - ordeno sin dejar de recoger los papeles en la mesa.

La mujer dio un leve gruñido pero prosiguió a irse no antes sin lanzarle una mirada de poco amigos al pobre chico, pero Allen apenas le dirigió la mirada. Ya solos, William pregunto.

\- "Yo, sé que aún soy menor, pero... me gustaría saber si usted..."

\- "¿Quieres trabajar aquí? - le interrumpió William con ojos intrigantes.

El corazón de Allen se aceleró, pero trago profundo y respiro.

\- "Si, señor." - dijo con firmeza, esperanzando a su vez de que su voz no hubiera sonado tan temblorosa como para hacer dudar al gerente.

William lo contemplo por un pausado momento; pensando, analizando y estudiando al joven voluntario. Apoyó las manos sobre la mesa, se reclino y dejo escapar un pesado suspiro.

\- "Eres un menor" - hablo casi en un susurro - "Me temo que no puedo darte un trabajo así nada más"

\- "Hare lo que sea! Usted solo dígalo y yo..."

Pero el gerente levanto la mano para que dejara de hablar. Allen guardo silencio con un fuerte pinchazón angustiante en su pecho.

\- "Pero" - prosiguió - "Me hace falta algunos meseros ¿Te apuntas en eso?" - inconscientemente se curvo una sonrisa en los labios de Allen. _¿Eso significaba que tenía trabajo?_ \- "Tengo que hacer unas dirigencias, así que no sabré por el momento en que horario del día ponerte. Oh, y necesitare la autorización de tus tíos, sobre todo." - Allen no supo que comentar al respecto, estaba emocionado. Si conseguía el empleo podría ayudar a sus tíos con los gastos de la casa. - "¿Es eso todo?"

\- "Ah, sí, si eso es todo" - intento contener la emoción.

Se despidió y abandono la habitación. Salió por la puerta codificada y tan pronto se encontró en el pasillo... un pesado frío lo envolvió de pies a cabeza. Era esa sensación de entrar a un refrigerador con ropas cortas. Pero de repente, una música de letra tiste pero a su vez agradable se infiltro en los oídos de Allen. Era la melodía de una caja de música ¿pero de dónde provenía?. Entonces al fondo, frente del pasillo en el que se ubicaba Allen, la luz del corredor comenzó a parpadear frenéticamente. Allen no tuvo tiempo de pensar de si se trataba de alguna especie de falla, ni podía mover las piernas. Humo frío escapaba de sus labios con la respiración acelerada que le inducia el miedo. La luz parpadeante no era capaz de ocultar aquellos grandes ojos vacíos que contemplaban al chico desde el pasillo.

Una figura oscura de largos brazos y piernas contemplaron desde la lejanía, con mascara blanca de exagerada sonrisa ancha y líneas purpurar trazadas como lágrimas. Había orificios grandes y vacíos como ojos sobre aquella mascara que penetraban un horrible miedo sobre la piel del chico. Allen trago en seco, _¿pero qué carajo era aquella cosa y, por que lo miraba?_. La figura inclino un poco la cabeza en un estado de contemplación, pero aquel movimiento solo lo hizo verse más espeluznante. El estómago de Allen se llenó con una sensación ácida que subía por su garganta. Era increíble lo que el miedo podía hacer que el cuerpo sintiera en tan solo unos segundos.

De momento, un fuerte sonido de platos rotos y un gemido contundente atrajo la atención del chico sobre el pasillo de la izquierda.

\- "Pero fíjate por donde vas!" - protestó una voz.

\- "Lo siento, no te vi" - se disculpó la torpe persona.

Pero pronto, Allen se acordó de aquella figura por lo que devolvió la mirada... nada; aquello se había esfumado al igual que el parpadeo de la luz. Incluso el frío lo abandono como si nunca hubiera estado presente. Ahora si comenzó a considerar dormir las ocho horas pues podría estar alucinando. Pero no podía dejar de lado la sensación de inseguridad.

Intento despejar su mente, suspiro, finalmente bajo por el pasillo que conducía al salón de juegos en donde visualizó a su tío John esperando en la salida.

\- "¿Sucedió algo importante?" - pregunto por la larga espera y más por aquel pálido color fantasma de su sobrino.

\- "Pues...yo...algo así" - hablo bajo la inseguridad - " Prefiero explicártelo en la casa"

John lo miro con un aíre de intriga, aun así asintió y lo dejo solo para busca su auto. Allen se dio la vuelta y dirijo la mirada aquellas divertidas letras del local _"Freddy's Fazbeart Pizza"_ , pensó por un momento que dicho local sería un comienzo para su vida, _"¿Qué podría salir mal?"_ , al menos eso le hubiera gustado pensar, pero le era difícil quitarse de encima aquella imagen de la máscara burlona y sombría.

Camino al lado izquierdo del edificio en busca de su bicicleta cuando de momento se topó con un fuerte olor a humo que apretó contra sus pulmones. Era Rubick, inhalando un cigarro mientras se recostaba sobre la pared del edificio. Allen arrugo la nariz con el aroma además de un pensamiento juzgón. Rubick a pesar de notar la expresión retorcida del chico continúo inhalando con desdén.

\- "He intentado dejarlo, sabes" - comento dejando escapar el humo por los orificios de su nariz. - "Es increíble que algo como esto se lleve diariamente mi dinero" - complemento un poco frustrado al pisotear el cigarro. - "Pero a veces pienso que todos nosotros somos viciosos a algo estúpido". - Allen no dijo nada y su silencio daba a notar lo incomodo que se sentía Rubick por lo que siguió hablando. - "¿Vives por aquí cerca?".

\- "Solo a cuatro cuadras" - respondió Allen indiferente.

\- "Te acompaño" - se apuntó subiendo a su bicicleta sin esperar replicas.

\- "No es necesario" - añadió en pudor.

\- "¿Entonces no te importa cruzar por el paseo...tú solito, no?" - sonrió un poco, era como si intentara intimidar a Allen con la idea de los autos cruzando por su camino.

Allen sintió rubor de vergüenza; apenas lo conocía y Rubick ya sabía cómo revolver su cabeza con ideas per turbantes. Sin remedio, Allen subió a su bicicleta donde le lanzo a Rubick una mirada un poco desafiante. Rubick en cambio solo le devolvió una sonrisa burlona, puso los pies sobre el pedal y juntos se guiaron al cruce de autos. Lograron pasar todas las avenidas al igual que las orillas y, en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo se encontraron frente a la casa de los Blade en la vecindad "ALICIA"; una vecindad de gramas bajas y espaciosos aparcados.

\- "Bonita casa" - comento Rubick.

Pero Allen no podía tomar el comentario muy en serio; solo era una casita sencilla en cemento de paredes blancas, con un garaje viejo de madera y sin verjas, aunque si tenía un encantador jardín de flores gracias a su tía Silvia.

\- "Es decenté" - respondió luego del análisis. Pero luego recordó que desde hace unos minutos quería preguntarle algo a Rubick - "Por cierto, ¿Porque no te gustan los Animatronicos?"

Rubick levanto las cejas asombrado con la pregunta.

\- "Que estás loco" - vocifero - "Esas cosas son del infierno"

\- "No lo entiendo" - parpadeo en la confusión además de sentirse un poco ofendido con la respuesta, pues en su opinión aquellos personajes no tenían nada de malo.

\- "Muñecos como esos dan la entrada a cosas... inhumanas" - apretó los dientes en una mueca desagradable - "Me hacen pensar en esas malditas muñecas poseídas que voltean la cabeza"

\- "Entonces... ¿tú crees en lo sobre natural, cierto?"

\- "Pues... soy consciente de que el mal existe." - dijo con firmeza -"Es verdad que tampoco soy un fiel creyente, pero no soy estúpido como para involucrarme en esas cosas del infierno."

Allen intento contener la risilla de sus labios. La forma en la que Rubick hablaba le recordaba en cierto modo a su tío John. Aun así, no podía negarse de que Rubick era un chico interesante con aquella única personalidad rebelde y misteriosa. Daban esas ganas de querer saber un poco más sobre él.

\- "Y... ¿también vives por aquí?" - aparto la mirada incomodado con su propia pregunta.

\- "Solo a unos kilómetros" - respondió recostado sobre el manubrio - "Raras veces me paseo por estas zonas, aunque me gusta venir al mercado que está en "KENTIN".

Con aquella respuesta, una ligera emoción parpadeo en los ojos de Allen. KENTIN era una calle vecina de ALICIA. Tal vez era muy pronto, pero Allen no encontraba el momento preciso para poder formalizar una amistad con él.

 _ **Hora/ 12:01 a.m – Fecha/ Junio 14 - Escenario/ Habitación.**_

Al caer la noche, Silvia se encontraba muy intranquila; le era difícil acostumbrarse al nuevo horario de su marido. Por ello, Allen se veía forzado a quedarse con ella hasta que finalmente quedara dormida. Él también tenía que admitir que no era normal el vacío de aquella única persona fuera de la casa. Pero tenía que pensar que solo se trataban de unas horas; John regresaría y le contaría el turno de la noche. Ah!, y no podía olvidad que sobre todo tenía que hablar con ambos para dejarles saber sobre el empleo que William estaba dispuesto a concederle: _claro si es que ellos se lo permiten_.

Aquella noche fría y con grillos que tocaban desde la ventana, Allen no podía conciliar el sueño con aquel solo pensamiento de los animatronicos _"Dios, pero que intrigantes son"_ pensaba. Allen, podía incluso imaginarse todas aquellas funciones complicadas de los muñecos; los montones de cables enchufados en los negativos y positivos de los brazos, piernas y cabezas; también la reluciente estructura, tornillos, engrasados y tuercas, pero lo primero de su lista mental era la increíble memoria en la parte más alta del cerebro de los muñecos.

\- "Reconocimiento facial" - murmuro para sí mismo contemplando el techo blanco de su habitación.

Ya había escuchado de aquel programa del reconocimiento; normalmente se utiliza para identificar el historial de criminales fugitivo y no fugitivo, y tenía mucho sentido si se ponía de esa forma; pues si los animatronicos lo poseían de seguro era para identificar algún lunático que intentase precipitarse a los niños. Albert lo tenía todo bien calculado, eso tenía sus méritos.

Luego, hubo algo que regreso a su pensamiento indeseadamente. Era ese color blanco del techo. Allen, inconscientemente podía trazar con todas esas líneas que cruzaban del techo... aquella mascara blanca. No hacia faltar pintar el color negro sobre el blanco; Allen podía muy bien divisar en lo más profundó de su mente aquellos ojos color escarabajo, y aquella ancha sonrisa, vaya, de tan solo pensarlo eso lo hacía estremecerse del miedo. No puedo haberlo imaginado, lo que vio era muy real, demasiado para haber estado despierto. Se sentó en la cama y sacudió los pensamientos fuera. Solo fue su imaginación, tenía que haber sido solo eso o al menos... eso quería pensar.

* * *

 _ **(Sé que no fue tan largo como los primeros tres capítulos, pero agradezco todo el apoyo incondicional. Algunos pueden que lo sepan pero otros no, pero estos son cuentos y capítulos que escribo en mis momentos libres. Sigo teniendo problemas con mi World pero estoy pensando comprarme uno por disco y finalmente escribir con más tranquilidad y a mi antojo).**_

 _ **(En fin, espero que me tengan algo de paciencia y que sientan que el cuento vale la pena seguirlo).**_

 _ **No olviden dejar sus comentarios.**_

 _ **ATT:Risuchan0223.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo Cinco**

 **Dolor**

* * *

 _ **Hora/ 02:28 p.m – Fecha/ Junio 14 - Ubicación/ Freddy's Fazbeart Pizza - Escenario/ Sala De Seguridad.**_

Con el paso de las horas la noche se hacia mas fría y, John frotaba sus manos en busca del calor. Faltaba un generador para que finalmente pudieran echar a correr los calentadores del edificio, cosa que era muy extraño para un mes de Junio. Pero mientras tanto John debía conformarse con el calor de las telas de su nuevo uniforme. La camisa blanca de botones y los zapatos negros de vestir eran las únicas dos cosas del vestuario de un color distinto, aparte de ellos la chaqueta, los pantalones, el sombrero e incluso la corbata eran de ese estúpido y molesto color purpura. La verdad no era algo que se viera del todo mal, pero tal cosa debía ser algo que alguien solo utilizaría en la noche de brujas: si es que desean llamar tanto la atención. Pero no es como si alguien en el trabajo fuera haberlo y reírse de él; eso no tenia la mera importancia de modo que él era el único trabajando allí, de todos modos eso no lo salvo de la risa burlona de Allen al verlo con el uniforme. John lo hubiera castigado, pero pensó que si no fuera él el de la mala suerte de cierta forma también se hubiera burlado.

Vagamente, John contemplaba los monitores uno por uno y ya era como la novena vez que bostezaba de aburrimiento. Solo cuatro horas; solo cuatro malditas horas para poder salir y darse un merecido baño de agua caliente. Si el aburrimiento no lo mataba el frío lo terminaría. Al final tuvo que levantarse y caminar de lado a lado con el fin de dar calor a su cuerpo con el movimiento.

\- "Maldita sea" - maldijo, cosa que no era muy normal en él - "Pero que frío".

Y mientras mas lo decía el frío lo arremetía como la brisa. Y aunque no lo pensara era muy extraño, sus dos primeros días en el local no fueron para nada como lo es ahora. Era verano, no había motivo para que el frío se colara de tal modo. Lo curioso es que la camisa de mangas largas y el chaleco purpura no lo protegían de nada; es como si anduviera al desnudo. Desesperado por algo de calor John decidió abandonar la oficina. La puerta de la habitación era codificada, añadió los cuatro dígitos mas deslizo una tarjeta verde que lo autorizaba a la sala como guardia de seguridad. Una vez fuera nada era diferente. Era Incluso un poco mas frío. Las manos de John no dejaron de temblar con aquel dolor entumesedor. Las yemas de los dedos repentinamente adquirió un azul hinchado mientras lo que le seguía en un rojo irritado. Le dolía doblar los dedos. Encendió su linterna y casi corriendo por todo el vestíbulo se guió al baño de empleados. Ni siquiera se molesto en alcanzar el interruptor de la luz cuando entro. Coloco la linterna encima del lavamanos dando a entrar algo de luz en la oscuridad. Giro la perilla del agua caliente y sin pensarlo dos veces zambullo los dedos sobre el agua.

\- "Carajo!" - maldijo de nuevo dando un salto que removió los espejuelos del puente de su nariz.

Estaba demasiado caliente, tuvo que retirar los dedos y soplar contra ellos para calmar el latir y el hormigueo que recorrió ahora por ellos. Fue entonces que comprendió que sus dedos jamas estuvieron hinchados o helados. ¿Abra sido su imaginación otra vez?. De todas forma el frío se había ido tal como apareció, pero a cambio el dolor se multiplico por dos. Tomo lugar aquella horrible sensación de artritis sobre las collonturas de los dedos. Apretó las manos buscando que la circulación despertara los sentidos de nuevo. ¿Todo aquello que sentía podría ser un producto de su imaginación?; puede que no, ya que en menos de unos segundos comenzó a despertarle un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Apoyo una mano sobre el lavamanos mientas la otra sobre la cabeza. Un fuerte " **Bum!** " golpeaba contra su cabeza cada segundo. Era irritante. Le dolía incluso los ojos.

 _ **"Duele"**_

John se quedo helado escuchando una voz... una voz tan débil, distante y pequeña.

 _ **"Duele"**_

Dijo de nuevo la voz, esta vez en un tono herido como si intentase darse a presencial o transmitir su dolor.

El cabello de los brazos de John se erizo al igual que el de la nuca. La voz... procedía a los adentros del baño, justamente... tras de él. Voltear era una elección que John no quería cometer. ¿Y si... y si algo estaba allí?... mirándolo... y esperando a que él se voltease. No... no debía dar la vuelta; es mas... era imposible que alguien estuviese en el local con él.

 _ **"Duele...Duele...Duele"**_

La queja se hizo mas audible, desesperante y ahogada en dolor. Resultaba perturbador escucharlo. John ya no sabia en que concentrarse, en su propio dolor de cabeza o en la voz que sin dudas pedía a gritos un auxilio. Pero... quizás lo estuviera imaginando como todo lo demás. Puede que estar solo por muchas horas lo halla puesto en un cierto estado esquizofrenico. No era capas de controlar su respiración; no mientras aquella voz continuara repitiendo su queja. John no pudo hacer nada mas que dejo caer la mirada al suelo con la confusión y el miedo de su lado. Al mismo tiempo intento no mirar a otra parte del baño. Y a continuación, nada... todo quedo en silencio; pero no fue algo que perduro tan pronto como la voz endureció el tono y nombro...

 _ **"John"**_

John abrió los ojos... la voz... dijo su nombre... claramente sobre su oído, cosa que parecía ser a propósito. Aquello buscaba llamar su atención y pareció conseguirlo.

Tembló, jadeo y mas que todo... temió. Tan pronto como la voz había pronunciado su nombre John... miro al espejo. Su rostro se lleno de horror. Ojos grandes oscuros con un iris que brillaba de blanco lo estaba mirando. La mascara blanco hizo contraste con el pálido rostro que John adquirió al momento. Aquella ancha sonrisa no abandono el rostro de aquel ser que se reflejo en el espejo en el hombro izquierdo de John. Sus ojos no lo fallaban, podía verlo claramente incluso por el cima de los lentes. La respiración del ser se acerco a su oído y en otro susurro incoherente dijo...

 _ **"SAL-VA-LOS"**_

Y entonces, la linterna se apago...

* * *

 _Hora/ 03:10 p.m - Fecha/ Junio 14 - Ubicación/ Casa Blade - Escenario/ Habitación._

\- "Contesta" - hablo molesto Allen.

Hace media hora hacia lo posible por contactar con su tío, pero puede que a John otra vez se le haya olvidado deslizar el botón verde de la pantalla táctil. Al final se dio por vencido. Se tumbo en la cama y permaneció hay, completamente aburrido y como en todas las noches despierto por su insomnio. Permanecer despierto ya no le era imponible pero mantener el hambre era la parte que no podía controlar del todo. Hace un rato su mente se imaginaba un sándwich con mantequilla de maní y tostado; y vaya que si lo deseaba. Su ansiedad lo domino. Con sus sandalias negras mas su chaqueta gris se fue directo a la cocina; busco las dos rebanadas de pan y paso por paso termino de preparar su emparedado. Cuando intento dar el primer mordisco un fuerte _"Bum"_ , se escucho. Una puerta se cerro de golpe. Allen dio un brinco del susto, la puerta de hace un momento provenía de la entrada de la casa. Allen de inmediato lanzo la mirada al rejos de la cocina, era imponible que se tratase de John: faltaban tres horas para que saliera del trabajo.

Muchas veces Allen se dijo que ser el valiente en una situación desconocida era para idiotas, pero aquí es cuando entra el dicho "mas rápido cae un hablador que un cojo". ¿Pero quien sabe?, mas bien que valentía era una idiotez. Dejo el emparedado sobre la mesa del comedor y paso por paso se movió hacia delante hasta llegar a la sala. La valentía no parecía estar de su parte debido a que su corazón con cada paso que avanzaba le latía de forma incontrolable.

No era difícil imaginarse una escena de alguna película de horror. El asesino estaba en alguna parte, esperando a que la victima se acercara lo suficiente para dar el golpe. Ese no era un pensamiento positivo, para ya era imposible quitarse la imagen de encima. La parte que estremecía en verdad a Allen era mirar a la esquina del pasillo y ver una sombra en lo profundo del corredor. Todo aquel pensamiento fue suficiente para hacerlo detenerse. Decidió que no se avecinaría a la puerta, de lo contrario fue hasta la ventana de la sala y se atrevió a levantar la cortina y mirar al patio. La calle era iluminada por los faroles, que daba inicio a una buena claridad a sus ojos. Las ultimas veces que John llego del trabajo dejo el auto estacionado afuera del garaje. Enfoco la vista al lado izquierdo del jardín y vio que el auto no estaba. Entonces... si no era John quien entro por la puerta entonces ¿quien fue?.

Ahora venia la parte mas difícil y era el voltearse. Se llevaría el susto mas grande si algo estaba detrás de él. Pero no podía permanecer todo el día dando la espalda. Respiro, apretó los puños y se volteo.

Su pesadilla se cumplió...

El grito se estanco en su garganta, la piel le giro al blanca enfermizo mas sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

\- "John" - exhalo viendo que se trataba de su tío. John estaba frente a él, pero ni siquiera lo estaba mirando. Sus ojos estaban distantes, perdidos en alguna parte y ni siquiera tenia sus lentes puestos. - "¿John?" - volvió a llamarlo con aire preocupado - "¿Por... porque estas aquí?" - de nuevo no hubo respuesta. ¿Acaso podía escucharlo o pretendía ser inepto? - "Di algo... me estas asustando" - y entonces sus ojos se entornaron en Allen. No había brillo... ni un rasgo de emoción en su rostro, era... era como su el John con el que él creció se hubiera desaparecido - "JOHN!" - vocifero frustrado.

Su tío dejo escapar un gemido antes de cerrar los ojos y despertar en la realidad. Desorientado John miro a su entorno; se notaba perdido.

\- "Pero que..." - susurro en el mareo - "¿Allen... como es que yo...termine aquí?".

Pero su sobrino estaba tan confundido como él.

* * *

 _ **Que Todod Pasen Un Feliz Halloween ;-)**_

 _ **No olviden dejar sus comentarios y recuerden dejar sus votos para los próximos cuentos en la pagina principal de mi perfil en Poll**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Primero que nada, me disculpo con todo ustedes por la larga espera. En lo personal no me he sentido muy bien con la historia que me he visto tentada de dejar de publicarla. Pero uno que otro fan me han dado las fuerzas para no rechazar el proyecto. Así que daré lo mejor, si ustedes desean a poyarme y que no renuncie al proyecto solo deben hacer una cosa "COMENTAR" no hay nada más que me alegre que sus comentarios sean buenos o malos.  
Gracias por la espera  
ATT:Risuchan0223**

* * *

 **CAPITULO SEIS**

 **Ahogado En Sueño**

* * *

 ** _Hora/ 02:42 p.m – Fecha/ Junio 14 - Escenario/ Sala._**

Había algo realmente extraño en la mera presencia de John. Pálido, desorbitado y sin memorias de lo que había pasado. Paso por paso, Allen se las arregló para conducir lo al sillón más grande de la sala. Su tío no dejo de mirar el entorno de su propia casa; era como si una parte de él no pudiera asumir que estaba allí.

\- "¿John, porque estás aquí?, creí que te faltaban cuatro horas"

\- "¡Las cuatro!" – intento ponerse de pies en la realización, pero aquel fuerte dolor de cabeza lo hizo tumbarse contra el sillón.

\- "¿Qué tienes?"

\- "Me duele… la cabeza" – se sujete las cienes con dolor. – "¿Y mis lentes… dónde están?"

Allen no supo cómo responder a eso, pero de igual forma se incorporó. Sus ojos no se apartaban de su tío; su mente divagaba en alguna solución para el dolor. Apretó los puños y salió corriendo por el corredor en dirección al baño. Dicho lugar quedaba al frente del lado derecho cerca de su alcoba; sus tíos poseían su pro pio baño personal, pero sería imprudente despertar por accidente a Silvia por tan solo ir aquel baño.

\- "¡Maldición!" – gruño tras resbalo por el suelo por culpa de su sandalia izquierda y debido a la prisa.

Al fin y al cavo logro mantenerse de pies, no obstante, por poco se golpea la frente con el borde de la puerta del baño; _fue un milagro que el reflejo de su ojo mecánico lo ayudara a ver por donde apoyarse para evitar el golpe_. Se recuperó, encendió la luz del baño y enseguida se acercó al botiquín que de costumbre se ubica encima del lavamanos. Era un botiquín de espejo. Abrió el compartimiento y vacilo rápidamente con la mirada en busca de aquellas pastillas para las jaquecas que él mismo suele tomar tras diversas noches de desvelo. Alcanzo el pote de pastillas con etiqueta roja, saco la tapa y vertió sobre su palma dos píldoras blancas del interior.

Y es aquí cuando uno piensa en otra de esas películas clásicas del horror; en esa típica escena en la que el personaje principal cierra el botiquín de espejo y se encuentra con la grata sorpresa de que alguien está de tras de él; he de pensar que el resultado vendría siendo un grito escalofriante y lleno de miedo. Pero, momento seguido Allen devolvió torpemente el pote a su lugar y de golpe cerro el compartimiento… o al menos eso él pensaba, pues debido a su brusquedad la tapa del botiquín se quedó entre abierta. Pero no había pasado nada, ninguna sombra se asomó por el espejo o al menos eso no fue algo que Allen noto debido a la prisa.

Corrió ahora hasta la cocina y antes de llegar al fregadero miro a el vestíbulo en donde vio a John todavía sujetándose la cabeza con dolor. De la repisa, Allen tomo un vaso de cristal y del grifo la lleno de agua fría. Esta vez intento ser más cuidadoso al andar para no salpicar el agua. Llego hasta John y le extendió las píldoras junto al vaso.

\- "Puede que esto te ayude" - le comento.

John lo miro por un momento; sus ojos brillando duda. Pero al final la persistencia de su sobrino lo hizo tragarse las píldoras y beber del agua. Momento seguido, John se reclino hacia tras con la cabeza levemente tumbada hacia arriba; sus ojos cerrados en un intento de calmar el dolor. Permaneció rígido, pálido, desorientado, jadeando y si no era exageración Allen al tocarlo sentir la piel de su tío ligeramente frías. Él jamás había vista a John de tal modo, es…como si hubiera visto aun fantasma.

\- "John… ¿acaso paso algo en el trabajo" – Allen se sentó a su lado intentado lucir despreocupado y sereno, pero obviamente su tono de voz era de esos muy sumergidos en la curiosidad.

Su tío un poco más relajado abrió los ojos, pero permaneció mirando perdidamente alguna parte del techo.

\- "Yo… si te soy honesto, no recuerdo" – susurro divagando en el pensamiento o por un recuerdo borroso – "Yo creí estar en la oficina… pero" – hizo una pausa exhaustiva – "No… la verdad no recuerdo".

\- "Eso no tiene sentido. ¿Cómo llegaste?, el auto no…" -hizo una pausa exhaustiva. La confusión le estaba apretando la cabeza - "Tú… ¿acaso vistes o escuchaste algo extraño?" – interrogó Allen, a pesar de todo quería confirmar si aquella presencia que encontró en el local se había aparecido ahora ante su tío.

John parecía indagar la pregunta.

\- "Creo que me quede dormido" – dijo al momento de enderezarse y miro sus manos con intriga – "Pero… creo haber escuchado… una voz…" - pero pronto una risita incrédula carraspeó por su garganta – "No me hagas caso. Puede que solo estuviera sonámbulo".

\- "¿Y tú desde cuento eres sonámbulo?" – arqueo una ceja incrédulo.

\- "Creo que desde ahora" – sonrió, pero la expresión seria de Allen no demostró convención o gracia.

Al final John solo suspiro abatido.

\- "Hablo en serio, no me hagas caso"

\- "Eso es fácil decirlo, pero la verdad me preocupas"

\- "Regresare al local" – se levantó ignorando a Allen por completo y momento seguido se hecho andar hasta la puerta.

\- "¡No me estas escuchando!" – fue tras de él– "Es muy peligroso que regreses. No tienes tus lentes y están tan pálido y frío como un muerto".

\- "Las cámaras están grabando, si me quedo habrá evidencia de que me salte los turnos, además…" – John se tuvo a pensar y según su expresión fue de algo de lo que se reusó momentáneamente a indagar. – "Olvídalo, regresare cuando termine mi turno".

\- "¿¡Que es lo que vistes!? ¡Sé que vistes algo!" - Allen sostuvo el hombro de John en protesta, pero tan pronto lo sujeto de igual forma retiro el agarre. Dolía, su mano le ardía con una fuerte punzada de alfiler. Se observó la palma y vio un hilo de sangre formarse en ella, como si se hubiera cortado con un gran trozo de papel. – "Pero ¿qué?" – se sujetó la herida y ligeramente miro por encima del hombro de su tío. Le pareció ver un destello. Allen enfoco el lente de su ojo mecánico y este le permitió ver nuevamente aquel destello, le pareció ver ¿un…hilo?. Un hilo transparente se sujetaba al hombro de su tío y parecía conectar con el techo de la casa. John en todo caso no dijo nada ni volteo, permaneció rígido como estatua. Allen no podía quitar sus ojos de aquel hilo tan pronto se hizo visible. – "¿Qué es eso?" – no hubo respuesta de parte de John.

Aquel extraño carácter momentos atrás parecía haber regresado en su tío; silencioso y aterrador. ¿Y ahora que debía pensar Allen respecto a ello? Algo… ¿extrañamente natural? Pero no solamente aquello podía ser nombrado por extraño, sino algo sumamente espeluznante. Y a continuación, los pies de John se elevaron _¡ya no tocaban el suelo!,_ levitaba en el aire como un fantasma.

Obviamente asustado, Allen retrocedió un paso antes del otro. John se elevaba unos centímetros del suelo. Aunque el chico lo intentase el grito no era capaz de salir de su boca; _su cuerpo se había congelado del miedo_.

Momento seguido, el cuerpo de John se voltio tan lento como una silla giratoria. La sangre del chico se congelo, sus piernas se sintieron como fideos blandos tras perder de momento las fuerzas; jadeo y después hiperventilo. Ese no eran John o al menos no más.

Al voltearse por completo y mirar al chico cara a cara, Allen vio que el rostro de su tío fue remplazado por una máscara; aquella misma blanca mascara de sonrisa ancha de oreja a oreja que se había encontrado en el pasillo del local.

\- "¿Quién…eres?"

Con la pregunta una mescla irrelevante surgió del interior de la máscara, ¿tal vez la voz de un niño… un animal o monstruo?, era difícil saberlo, puesto que se escuchaban al mismo tiempo como el eco en una botella de cristal o una grabación escuchada al revés. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las manos de John se agarraron violentamente contra el cuello del adolescente. Desesperado los ojos de Allen se abrieron como platos realizando que pataleaba en el aire; aquello había logrado levantarlo del suelo mientras lo estrangulaba. El oxigene sele entrecortaba cada vez que intentaba suplica su liberación. No era capaz de respirar ni gritar por su tía Silvia. Se sostuvo de las muñecas del atacante esperanzado de poder encontrar una postura menos asfixiante. Mediante el estrangulamiento, Allen busco los ojos de su atacante. Un brillo siniestro, hambriento e inteligente brillaban como pupilas dentro de los orificios oscuros de dicha mascara. Era difícil saber si aquel bruto realmente estaba disfrutando la estrangulación con la sonrisa pre diseñada en la máscara.

Muchas cosas pasaron por la joven mente de Allen y entre ella la típica pregunta que todos nos hacemos, ¿Voy a morir?

Pero pronto no solo su mero ahogamiento invadió su propio oído. De nueva aquella voz incoherente surgió del interior de la máscara, pero esta vez se dejó entender.

 _"_ _¿Duele?"_ _–_ dijo aquella voz extraña. Era difícil saber si era una pregunta directa al desconcertado de Allen. Y en primera, ¿cómo él iría para contestar si apenas le dejaba respirar?

Allen deseaba poder patear el suelo, aunque fuera con las puntas de los dedos del pie; anhelaba sabes que tan lejos estaba del suelo y mientras más lo pensaba le era fácil sumergirse en el pánico. Se ajito y ajito tanto que perdió sus sandalias mediante el abucheo, pero este nunca afloje su cuello.

\- "Aggg….Du…ele" – logro articular mientras apretaba los ojos.

Momento seguido, el chico finalmente sintió el helado suelo en sus pies descalzos. Algo en sus palabras habían hecho que su atacante lo llevara al nivel del suelo; pero aun así nunca libero su cuello ni la fuerza que ejercía en él. Tal vez, había algo en aquellas palabras que aquel ser deseaba escuchar.

\- "Duele…mucho" – replico de nuevo, esperando que ese poco de aire que tenía funcionara de algo, pues pronto su visión se estaba llenando de un montón de puntos negros.

Y funciono. Su cuello fue liberado. Incapaz de mantenerse en pies Allen callo de rodillas al suelo con una toz que buscaba bocanadas de aire. Ya no tenía ni fuerzas para mirar a su atacante.

" _¿Sientes dolor?_ " – dijo aquella voz en tono intrigante y puede que un tanto molesto – " _Sentirás mucho más…si él te atrapa_."

Allen lo escucho, pero no encontraba la voz para preguntar ¿de quién hablaba? Pero necesitaría el aliento para cuando sucedió a continuación. De golpe, aquel quien se suponía que era su tío se lanzó sobre él, tumbándolo de espaldas al frío suelo y sujetando sus delgadas manos al nivel de la cabeza. Allen más que asustado abucheo desesperado por liberarse. El ahorcamiento no era nada comparado que el invadir el espacio personal. Odiaba sentirse aprisionado.

\- "¡Batas, déjame!" – grito, y enseguida la mano de su tío se cerró sobre su boca.

" _A él le gustan los gritos_ " – dijo repentinamente la sonriente mascara. – " _Si gritas, él te ara llorar. Y gritaras, lloraras, dolerá,_ _arderá_ _, sufrirás y te romperá_ " – y por extraño que sonora eso parecía una rima infantil.

Nuevamente pelear parecía inútil por lo tanto Allen decidió no empeorar su situación. Se quedó quieto a escuchar. Pero el de la máscara no dijo nada; solo se escuchaba su respiración resonar tan lenta y apacible que daba algo de sueño. Observo al chico por callados momentos, tanto que el ambiente se tornó incómodo. Pero algo nuevo y extraño estaba ocurriendo; los ojos de su atacante… comenzaron a brillar en un blanco segador. Allen no podía apartar la mirada incluso si lo intentara. El brillo era tan llamativo, hermoso y… relajante que pronto sintió que los parpados le pesaban demasiado. Sintió el sueño apoderarse de él, mucho, tal experiencia era como no haber dormido en días o semanas. Un agotamiento que consumé todas las energías sobrantes. Parpadeo y parpadeo, con el fin de no quedarse dormido, pero le resultó imposible. Una dulce melodía sonaba en su cabeza, tan relajante, tan cálida y delicada como música de cuna. Un aire soñoliento lo tranquilizo incluso desde adentro.

 ** _¿Qué debía recordar?_** él ya no sentía miedo **_¿O si tenía?_** Algo lo asustaba hace unos minutos **_¿o no era así?_** Él había conocido a alguien esta mañana **_¿o solo fue su imaginación?_** quería decirle algo a sus tíos **_¿puede que no?_** **_¿Qué?_**... **_¿Qué bebía recordar?_** tal vez… no tenía importancia.

Termino cerrando los ojos y dejar que la melodía lo arrullara...

* * *

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_

NO olviden dejar sus comentarios


	7. Chapter 7

**Si les gusta este género del horror les invito a leer el cuento de mi amiga Redpassion1987, una historia titulada "El Ruido Soldó Del 66"**

 **Pero si prefieren algo súper romántico les recomiendo "Cautiva" o "La indeseable" (muy lindas historias, aunque tienen contenido sexual XD)**

* * *

 **CAPITULO SIETE**

 **¿Nosotros?**

* * *

Hay un llanto. Muy deprimente y solitario. Retumba en las paredes de un mundo sin color.

 ** _¿Es este el vació oscuro o perdido en el tiempo al que llamamos… limbo?_**

Allen abrió sus azules ojos encontrándose en un espacio de exorbitante frío, donde la briza no sopla y la luz no se manifiesta. Esta no era su habitación, sus planos, el desorden, el escritorio ni tampoco su cómoda cama estaban presentes. Solo habitaba aquel vacío que según parecía no llevaba a ninguna parte.

Puede que lo único que brillara en ese mundo sin color fuera él mismo, y era así. Allen vio cómo su piel brillaba con una cálida aura blanca; un aura que lo hacía visible en ese mundo sin luz.

\- "¿Que…es este lugar?" – vacilo con la mirada, pero nada estaba a su alcance, ni siquiera con su ojo mecánico podía llegar a ver algo más que solo oscuridad.

Estaba allí parado, descalzó para especificar. Pero quien sabe en qué exactamente se mantenía en pie; no se podía ver nada por lo que entraba la cabida sensación de _"¿si muevo un pie hacia delante puede que me golpee con la pared?_ " era normal pensar en algo como eso según parece. Aunque era imposible estar allí solo, pues el llanto aún no había cedido al silencio. Aludía la voz de un niño que lloraba de una manera muy dramática, de esos que usan cuando se lastiman la rodilla por una caída tonta. Allen miro a su entorno, pero no había nadie, lo que resultaba inquietante.

\- "Hola" – hablo, pero el llanto no cedió – "¿¡En dónde estás!?"

Y con esto, una luz de espectáculo callo sobre la espalda de un pequeño infante que se encontraba en cuclillas con las manos sobre sus ojos para ocultar sus lágrimas derramadas. Allen lo observo, se llenó de curiosidad y lastima. No era nada más que un chiquillo de apenas nueve años.

\- "¿Oye, estas bien?" – camino hacia él, pero el niño no dijo nada – "Tú… ¿acaso sabes que es este lugar?" – de nuevo no hubo respuesta, solo llanto. – "Si me dices que te pasa, tal vez pueda ayudarte" – extendió la mano para tocar al niño, pero esté enseguida se levantó y salió corriendo.

\- "AJETATE, ERES COMO LOS DEMAS!" – vocifero el pequeño mientras se alejaba.

\- "¡Espera!" - sintiendo una fuerte conexión, Allen fue desesperadamente tras el pequeño.

Ese mundo parecía no estar de su lado; cada vez que Allen creía acercarse de inmediato el suelo se extendía, la distancia entre ambos aumentaba e incluso sentía su cuerpo en retroceso, mientras que el del niño avanzaba cada vez más y mas

\- "¡Por favor, detente! ¿¡Quién eres!?" – su voz resonó en todo el vacío con fuerza y de la forma más inesperada sobre todo inexplicable, Allen alcanzó el brazo del chico. Como si el abismo le hubiera dado permiso para el cansar al pequeño. No obstante, el infante aun sollozando nunca volteo a darle la cara a Allen – "¿Quién eres y porque estas en este lugar?"

\- "¿Que no te acuerdas?" – dijo repentinamente el muchacho con un tono rencoroso – "Tú mismo me confinaste a este lugar"

Los ojos de Allen se llenaron de asombro cuando aquel niño dio a relucir su rostro. Resulto ser él mismo, su versión para cuando apenas tenía nueve años. Aunque este era un niño sin rasgos de felicidad; se veía tan descuidado, sucio y sin vida en los ojos e igualmente estaba descalzo. Era como ver su reflejo, solo que nuevamente como un niño de nueve años.

Incrédulo, Allen soltó el brazo de su versión más pequeña. Las lágrimas del niño cesaron, pero en su lugar se planteó un semblante frío y rencoroso.

\- "¡Tú me abandonaste y me echaste la culpa de la muerte de papá! ¡Mamá no podía volver, pero papá tenía la oportunidad! ¡Pero me culpaste , me alejaste de los demás!"

\- No, no… no es verdad ¡yo jamás te abandone!" – retrocedió negando a todo momento, sabiendo muy bien lo que aquel niño le estaba reprochando.

\- "¡Si lo hiciste! ¡Tú querías que yo fuera más fuerte, así hubiéramos salvado a papá, pero me echaste la culpa! ¡Me odiaste tanto que no podías esperar a ser mayor!"

\- "¡Eso es mentira!" – grito con voz ronca. Un nudo apretaba contra su garganta adolorido por lo que escuchaba de sí mismo. – "Yo... jamás te odie… solo a mi…"

\- "¿Y crees… que hay alguna diferencia? – pregunto con una sonrisita melancólica - ¿Qué ganas con eso?… ahora los dos estamos solos? No tengo amigos y estoy aquí todos los días de tú vida"

\- "Yo solo quería ayudarnos. No quería… que nadie más nos lastimara" – miro a su otro con debido dolor.

" _Duele… ¿no es así?_ " – resumió una voz a espaldas de Allen.

Una corriente de escalofrió comenzó desde los dedos de sus pies donde luego subió y termino hasta lo más alto de su cabeza. Allen, no dudo dos veces en voltearse asustado y encontrarse nuevamente con aquel ser misterioso de mascara blanca y sonriente. Si lo miraban con más detalle y sutileza se podría llegar a la conclusión de que aquel personaje misterioso era una especie de ventrílocuo o puede que una marioneta sin cuerdas.

" _¿Temes a ser herido… otra vez?"_ – pregunto una voz del interior de la máscara. Sonaba como un niño muy maduro y experimentado – _"¿Temes seguir perdiendo trozos de ti?_ _Duele ¿no es así?_ "

\- "¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Absolutamente nada! – gruño Allen.

" _Te equivocas_ " – corrigió la máscara – " _Yo he visto dentro de ti. No puedes esconderte ni negarme lo que sientes_ " - incomodo con la respuesta, Allen toco su pecho temerario de que realmente aquella cosa halla mirado dentro de él. Un gemido ahogado escapo de su boca al ver que la marioneta desapareció en un parpadeo, como un fantasma – " _Todos alguna vez resultamos heridos_ " – azorado, Allen siguió la voz para toparse con la desagradable sorpresa de la marioneta acariciando la cabeza de su pequeña versión.

\- ¡Aléjate de él! – demando. Pero al niño no parecía molestarle la caricia de aquel ser; al contrario, se veía agusto a su lado e incluso una fuerte expresión de confiar absolutamente en él.

" _Que no puedes verlo_ " – hablo nuevamente la máscara – " _Este pequeño niño es tú voz interior. Al que reusaste escuchar y sumergiste en oscuridad_ " – su voz penetraba los nervios de Allen y más cuando la marioneta abrasaba con mucho a ferro al pequeño niño. – " _Pero ya no tienes por qué preocuparte. Nosotros cuidaremos de él. Lo escucharemos y lo mantendremos a salvo de todo lo que teme_"

Allen no conseguía su voz, tanto sus ojos, cuerpo e intestinos le temblaban nauseabundamente. Aquel ser… quería hacerse cargo de su interior.

\- "No puedes… ¡No te lo permito!" – logro hablar.

" _Pero Allen_ " – en un parpadeo, la marioneta ya estaba sujetándole las mejillas para que las miradas conectaran – " _Ya lo he hecho. Me perteneces, al igual que ellos_ "

Allen gimoteo asustado, los ojos del interior de la máscara lo asustaban demasiado y le resultaba muy incómodo que le apretara las mejillas para obligarlo a verlo. Sobre todo ¿Qué quera decir con "ellos"?. Allen no lo noto de momento, pero luego presintió que estaba rodeado… por otros niños junto a su versión más pequeña. Brillaban mucho, como un foco; por ello el chico no podía distinguirlos ni sus caras, pero vio que eran muchos. No era necesario que tuvieran ojos para saber que lo miraban; se podía sentir en la nuca del cuello. Pero y ellos… ¿Quiénes eran?

" _Si quieres, nosotros podemos ser tus amigos. Bueno en realidad ya somos tus amigos_ " – por primera vez, Allen detecto un tono sonriente del interior de la máscara, no podía asimilar si debía tener más miedo por eso – " _Tranquilo, solo no te reúses y cuidaremos bien de ti_" – sujeto sus mejillas con ternura y delicadeza. Allen creyó que no podía zonal más siniestro y espeluznante que eso, pero todo lo demás no se comparaba a lo que dijo a continuación – " _Nos aseguraremos de que nadie más te rompa, los romperemos a ellos si es necesario. Lo prometo. Tú… solo tienes que olvidar_"

Con esto dicho nuevamente el sueño callo sobre los parpados de Allen. Esa sensación ya comenzaba a molestarle. Esa repulsiva mascara y voz sincera lo estaba obligando a cerrar sus ojos. Allen lo odiaba, lo odiaba mucho; esa cosa pretendía estar pegado toda su vida en su oído, en su interior… en su alma. Lo odiaba… ¿odiar?... ¿Qué era lo que odiaba?... le molestaba… y… ¿Qué le molestaba exactamente?... ¿Qué debía recordar?...

¡VIP-VIP-VIP-VIP!, resonó el despertador.

Allen lentamente aleteo sus pestañas hasta que logro abrir sus ojos. Se incorporó sonámbulamente de su cama escuchando en todo momento ese maldito VIP de mierda como despertador digital. Frunció el ceño hasta no poder más y golpeo el botón del dichoso aparato que logro silenciar. De reojo contemplo la hora, 8:20 a.m. Se sentía algo aturdido junto a una leve punzada martillándole en la cabeza. Bostezó, arrebato las sabanas de su torso y finalizo por levantarse de la cama. Pero pronto dio una leve pausa. Sus sandalias no estaban lado a la cama donde siempre las deja. Levanto una ceja, pero dio largas al asunto.

Salió de la habitación descalzo y escucho la voz animada de tía Silvia quien debía estar preparando el desayunó u algo por el estilo. Una parte de él no se mostraba con ánimos, así que rodo los ojos decidido a no hacer caso y fue directamente al baño del pasillo. Allí se encontró extrañamente con el botiquín de espejo abierto, pero ni siquiera se preguntó porque estaba así, de modo que cerro el objeto e hizo todo lo que tenía que hacer en el baño, entre ellas limpiar su cara y cepillar sus dientes.

Suspiro y sin saber porque clavo los ojos en el espejo. Se miró a si mismo por un debido rato pensando en una sola cosa, ¿Qué había olvidado? Algo en él ya no se sentía normal. Negó con la cabeza para apartar los pensamientos y salió del baño. Fue por el pasillo y nuevamente escucho la voz de tía Silvia junto a la de John. Se obligó a llevar una sonrisa falsa a los labios antes de entrar al comedor, deseando esquivar la molesta pregunta ¿Qué te pasa? o ¿está todo bien?

\- "Hay perdón, ¿te despertamos?" – se cubrió la boca Silvia pensando que hablaba muy fuerte.

\- "No, el despertador lo hizo" – respondió caminando hasta la mesa, su voz siendo muy apagada.

John debió notarlo pues enseguida pregunto.

\- "Y ¿para qué lo programaste? – bebió de su café a esperar una respuesta.

Allen abriría los labios para responder, pero su mente se quedó en blanco a pesar de que sus labios si tenían una respuesta, pero… ¿Cuál era?

\- "No recuerdo" – dijo extrañado de no saber mientras se sentaba en la silla.

John entonces hizo una mueca despreocupada y continúo ojeando las páginas del periódico pensando que tal vez esté solo se había desvelado toda la noche. No obstante, Allen no podía apartar los ojos de su tío con una intrigante inquietud. Algo en su cabeza intentaba advertirle sobre algo, ¿pero que era exactamente?

\- "John… ¿a qué hora llegaste? – pregunto con una extraña duda que ni el reconocía.

\- "A la misma hora de siempre. ¿Por qué?

\- "No… no lo sé" – arrugó las cejas, era evidente que ni él sabía el motivo de su misma pregunta.

\- "Por cierto Allen" – interrumpió Silvia - "Esta mañana encontré tus sandalias en el pasillo. Sabes que no debes dejarlas por allí. Las coloqué en el armario por si las necesitas" – Allen entonces levanto una ceja, no recordaba haberlas dejado en el pasillo - "Bueno, que lo disfrutes" – sonrió Silvia poniendo frente a él un plato con tres apilados panqueques.

Esta vez, su tía decoro su platillo con fresas picadas en una esquina junto algunos arándanos; _tan creativa como siempre_. Él alcanzó el sirope y lo derramó en sus panqueques, pero mientras lo hacía inconscientemente no noto que estaba trazando en la superficie de su desayunó lo que sería unos ojos grandes y un tanto siniestros. Estaba concentrado, casi hipnotizado en lo que hacía que se resaltó para cuando John le sujeto el brazo.

\- "Allen, te estoy hablando. ¡Mira lo que estás haciendo!" – le dijo en un tono preocupado y molesto.

Silvia lo miraba con mismo afecto solo que más desconcertada que molesta. Fue entonces cuando Allen comprendió que había desbordado todo el sirope sobre el plato y la mesa. Sus frutas se hundieron en un baño desagradable del viscoso líquido.

\- "Lo… lo siento, no me di cuenta. Lo limpiare enseguida" – estupefacto fue al fregadero a buscar un paño húmedo.

Silvia se le acercó.

\- "¿Está todo bien?" – indago la mujer.

Allen de momento frunció el ceño con la pregunta.

\- "Si" – respondió a la ligera y sin perder tiempo fue hasta la mesa, limpio y regreso en seguida para mojar el trapo.

\- "¿Seguro?, te noto algo extraño" – dijo según veía como Allen limpiaba el trapo con una ligera e incontrolable rapidez.

\- "¡Dije que estoy bien!" – golpeo el fregadero con el paño sucio. El agua le reboto tanto a él como a su tía.

La mujer quedo boqui abierta, Allen acababa de hacer una especie de rabieta, algo que hacía años no había cometido. John estaba tan impactado como su esposa. El chico se encontraba enfurecido, pero la verdad ni él comprendía por qué. El ceño fruncido de Allen desapareció viendo como una gota de espuma de jabón bajaba por la mejilla de su tía.

\- "Lo… lo siento mucho… yo… yo no quise hacerlo. Perdón" – se disculpó mientras su cuerpo tembló.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?, todo se sentía tan confuso y desconocido; era como no estar en órbita. Sin decir una sola palabra, Allen abandono la cocina sin ni siquiera molestarse en quitar el jabón sobrante en sus manos y cara. Sus tíos se quedaron mudos, lo vieron partir sin ideas de que decir.

 ** _PLAM!,_** Bruscamente, Allen cerró la puerta tras de él; se recostó en la entrada jadeando confuso de su propio acto ¿pero qué rayos fue todo eso? Él jamás se había comportado así… y menos gritarle a su tía.

Momento seguido la puerta sonó tras de él. Reacciono dando un leve respingón pensando que su tío vendría por una respuesta a su escena en la cocina.

\- "Allen, ¿se puede? – en definitiva, era John, sonando tranquilo, aunque era evidente que estaba preocupado.

Algo molestaba el pecho de Allen; un sentimiento irritante. Escuchar la voz de John hacia que ese sentir fuera mucho mayor. Él no deseaba dejarlo entrar, no quería; pero peleo contra sus pies para poder apartarse de la entrada y dar paso a su tío. John entro y sus ojos se encontraron, pero fue una mirada que Allen no retuvo, bajo los ojos resentido. Pronto su tío se aclaró la garganta.

\- "¿Está todo bien?" – fue directo al grano.

Allen solo encogió los hombros, se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y jugo con un lápiz que bajaba y subía junto al impulso de su dedo. Era notable que el ambiente no era agradable.

\- "¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" – indago, pues una simple encogida de hombros no significaba nada para él.

\- "No lo sé" – exclamo reclinado en la silla mientras jugaba aun con el lápiz – "Creo que hoy no estoy de humor. La verdad es que… hoy… no me siento como yo mismo"

\- "¿En qué sentido?" – pregunto John según se sentó en el borde de la cama dando cara con el muchacho.

Allen dejo el lápiz aun lado y movió la silla para estar frente a su tío. Lo observo por un pausado momento, pero enseguida direcciono sus ojos a otro lado.

\- "No sé cómo expresarlo" – anudo la voz – "Siento el pecho muy apretado. Como si hubiera un grito atragantándome" – expreso según envolvió con el puño un gran pedazo de tela de su camisa. – "Me siento muy estúpido"

\- "Bueno, eres un adolecente" – se le escapo una risilla con el intento de hacerlo sentirse mejor, pero tal acto solo recibió una mirada furiosa de su sobrino. – "Sabes, la verdad tampoco siento que es mi día. ¿Porque mejor no haces las cosas que te gustan hacer para distraer tu mente?

Nuevamente Allen bajo la mirada, pero asintió al mandato. Su tío sabía muy bien que no lo quería allí en medio así que se levantó, palmeo el hombro del chico y salió de la habitación. Una vez más… estaba solo.

 ** _Hora/12:01 a.m – Escenario/habitación._**

En aquellas horas Allen no había apartado su cuerpo de la mesa de trabajo. Las palabras de John lograron despertar su interés en aquel pequeño robot incompleto. Construyó y construyó teniendo una sola imagen en su cabeza para su creación. Le puso orejas largas de conejo, un endoesqueleto con sonrisa ancha, no tenía un plástico resistente como carcasa por lo que le puso mucho algodón para asimilar aun peluche y le coloco ojos tan redondos y pequeños con pupilas diminutas.

El año pasado sus tíos le habían regalado algunas pinturas pues además de construir también poseía buena creatividad artística. Pero en este momento el arte y la creatividad cruzaban de una manera muy distinta por su cabeza; solo era capaz de pensar en un solo color que le penetraba miedo y escalofrió sin saber el motivo. Tomo su tiempo y con un pincel delgado pinto sobre el lienzo de su conejo un color amarillo. Cada trazo que Allen producía era un punzante dolor; sus dedos estaban llenos de banditas adhesivas por todas esas recientes cortadas que tuvo al crear el endoesqueleto más introducir el relleno.

Finalmente había conseguido distraer su mente. El enojo, el grito atragantado, las sensaciones extrañas e irritantes desaparecieron como espuma. Solo sentía distracción tanto la concentración de la imagen del conejo amarillo recopilando sobre su mente.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – hablo Silvia.

Allen brinco de la silla, no la había escuchado entrar por la puerta.

\- "¡Me matas de un susto!" – se llevó la mano al pecho con los ojos bien abiertos.

La mujer hizo lo posible por contener la risa.

\- "Perdón, no pude evitarlo" – pero pronto su semblante cambio a uno preocupado viendo los dedos de Allen – "Pero ¿qué te paso?" – le sujeto la mano para verlas de cerca.

\- "¿Esto? No es nada, tuve algunos problemas para ponerle algodón a este pequeño" – señalo con la cabeza al ya terminado muñeco.

\- "Oh, vaya. Jamás vi que terminaras uno de tus proyectos" – hablo maravillada – "¿Cómo se llama?"

\- "Pues luego de que me hiciera todas estas heridas" – movió los dedos vendados – "Decidí nombrarlo Plushtrap".

Silvia cruzo otra sonrisa escuchando lo divertido y tonto que eso sonaba, pero Allen no se sentía capas de reírse con ella.

\- "Escucha… quería disculparme por lo de antes. No quise hablarte de la manera en que lo hice" – exclamo siquiera mirarla a los ojos.

\- "Mientras no se repita, por mi está bien" – sonrió y tan pronto el pecho de Allen se alivió él también le dedico una sonrisa – "Sabes, quería saber si querías a acompañarme al mercado. Vi por el navegador esta linda receta de pastal de chocolate y quiero hacerla, pero descubrió que ya no hay huevos y me faltarían también la harina"

Aquello le sonó apetitoso a Allen, no había un solo dulce al que él se le resistiera y menos cuando se trataba de pasteles. No lo pensó y aceptó enseguida. Nuevamente, sintió que volvía hacer el típico chico sonriente.

* * *

 ** _(Sé que es tarde, pero mejor tarde que nunca - FELIZ 2016 les desea Risuchan0223)_**

 ** _Leído un especial de gracias a mi mejor amiga Redpassion1987 por ayudarme en muchas cosas y a mi consejero y más sincero amigo Sasori-senpai, y gracias a mis fans por apoyar la historia_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo Ocho**

 **Fuera de Control**

* * *

 **Hola, sé que ha pasado mucho, pero muuuuuuucho tiempo desde que no actualizo el capítulo 8 de Tuercas, pero la verdad ya había abandonado la historia. Sentí que nadie leía el cuento y pues no quería perder el tiempo en eso. Pero una amiga me pidió que no lo abandonara, así que decidí retomar la trama.**

 **Gracias y no olviden comentar y recomendar la historia, solo así lo continuare ;)**

* * *

 _ **Hora/12:54 a.m – Ubicación/ Mercado Hoja Verde…**_

No era uno de los días más bonitos, pero cuando el calor arazá el ambiente no tiene una preferencia. Silvia hubiera preferido el aire acondicionado de su auto, pero ni modo, eso definitivamente sería algo que Allen no aceptaría, los autos estaban tachados fuera de su lista menta y puede que hasta de su vocabulario. Aunque el plan B siempre está en pies, y sí que se pronunciaba con "B" ¿pues como más se le podría pronuncias a una "bicicleta"? Este representaría al único transporte de ruedas del que Allen no protestaría. Por suerte Silvia ere energética y le motivaban los paseos en bici.

Tanto ella como su sobrino se vistieron con ropas cómodas para el paseo. Ella lidero el camino con su bicicleta adornada con una canasta junto al manubrio.

El mercado de Hoja Verde no era muy grande, pero si reconocido entre sus habitantes, sus productos tampoco eran de juzgar; todo era fresco y cosechado en las mejores granjas del país. Se podía decir que se vendía casi de todo, entre ellas frutas, verduras, comida de mar y tierra, utensilios y entre otras más. En pocas palabras, Silvia hacia todas sus compras en ese mercado.

Aparcaron sus bicicletas cerca de la entrada y tan pronto entraron Silvia tomo una delas canastas de compras. Allen la siguió con las manos dentro de su chaqueta de mangas cortas como si de cierto modo estuviera algo aburrido, una expresión que ligeramente cambiaba cuando su tía lo volteaba a mirar.

\- "¿Qué prefieres, manzanas verdes o rojas?" – exclamo Silvia con ambas frutas en mano. Allen la observó por un segundo y termino solo encogiendo los hombros sin la menor idea de cuál sería mejor.

No fue la mejor respuesta y su tía tenia eso bien en claro.

\- "¿Rojas?" – añadió el chico.

Irónicamente Silvia también entre cogió los hombros, pero coloco las manzanas rojas en su canasta como luz verde.

\- "Silvia ¿eres tú?" – dijo repentinamente la voz animada de una mujer mayor – "Que bueno volver a verte"

Silvia volteo y vio a una mujer algo robusta, bien vestida de cabello rizado corto del color cano y expresión amigable. Verla le hizo pensar en una vieja compañera de las clases culinarias que había tomado dos años atrás.

\- "¿Sara?" – murmuro dudosa – "Oh, vaya, no te reconocí"

\- "Sera por los kilos que gane con estos dos años" – se burló la mujer de sí misma. Silvia no comento nada al respecto pensando que sería mal educada. – "¿Y cómo te trata la vida?"

\- "Todo bien. Con mis bajas y altas"

Según ellas charlaban, Allen noto a una pequeña niña que se escondía tras las espaldas de Sara. Era de cabello castaña, de ojos oscuros y lucía un lindo vestido amarillo; a plena viste se podría decir que la pequeña podría tener unos siete años. Pero había algo en ese color del vestido que apretaba contra la boca del estómago de Allen con un mareado recuerdo, pero lo dejo pasar.

\- "Judith, no te escondas" – dijo la mujer intentando hacer que la niña se le desprendiera de la cadera, pero obviamente no quiso. – "Ella es mi nieta. Lo siento, es algo tímida".

Cada vez que Allen o Silvia la miraba, la niña escondía la cara tras la espalda de su abuela.

\- "Pero cambiando de tema ¿quién es el joven apuesto que te acompaña?"

Allen pudo sentir como las mejillas se le ruborizaban cuando la mujer lo señalo con los ojos.

\- "Él es Allen, mi sobrino"

La mujer en seguida se horrorizó con aquello.

\- "¿Él es el muchacho del accidente del que nos hablaste en la clase?"

\- "Amm…Si" – respondió algo avergonzada temiendo que su sobrino no tomara el comentario como agradable, especialmente enterarse de que ella había hablado con sus amigas del tema.

\- "Recuerdo a ver visto ese caso en las noticias" – enseguida dirigió una penosa mirada al chico – "Lamento mucho lo de tus padres"

\- "Si… también yo" – comento abrumado, era evidente que no quería escuchar más del tema.

\- "Y… ¿es cierto que tienes un brazo mecánico?" – indago la mujer completamente despreocupada por la anterior reacción del chico; era de esas personas un tanto imprudentes que desean saciar sus propias dudas en vez de pensar en los sentimientos del otro.

Silvia protestaría, pero Allen hablo enseguida.

\- "Así es, señora" – dicho aquello la pequeña infante avecino un poco la cabeza por la cadera de su abuela, sus ojos brillando en interés. Allen lo noto y se inclinó a su nivel – "¿Quieres ver?" – la niña asintió con inocencia y pena.

Era imposible creer que Allen poseía un brazo mecánico, pues ambas manos eran iguales, con la piel pálida y movimientos exactos a la par. Aunque en dichas ocasiones era cierto que el brazo rechinaba de una forma que daba dentera a sus tíos.

Allen volteo la mano derecha palma arriba y se apretó dónde estaría el nervio mediano de su mano mecánica, pero allí no había una vena existente sino un interruptor que al presionar transformo rápidamente el brazo en un organismo sin piel. Plateado y negro era la verdadera forma de aquel brazo; una explicación más explícita con la que daría un fino detalle era la siguiente: los dedos estaban moldeados de plata mientras que la palma con una complicada materia del color negro; del brazo en adelante muchas funciones repetían el mismo proceso: coyunturas en plata y los músculos de negro. Era un mecanismo impresionante a plena vista. No sola la niña dejo escapar un prolongado esto de imprecion pues aquellos que tienden a ser entrometidos plantearon sus ojos en aquel único modelo mecánico. Murmurios se llevaron entre aquellas gentes que no disimulaba en lo absoluto su presencia. Aquel modelo era reconocible a muchos ojos, pues solo la industria _Howard's Technology_ lo poseía. Un invento extraordinario capas de imitar las moléculas de un brazo real y formar piel vital.

\- "Es extraño, abuela" – dijo la pequeña.

\- "¡Judith!" – la reprendió su abuela.

\- "Yo dije lo mismo cuando lo vi" – comento Allen para suavizar a Sara.

\- "¿Te duele?" – añadió entonces la niña viendo la estructura más de cerca.

Allen negó con la cabeza – "Para nada" – sonrió.

\- "¿Si te cortas… no sientes nada?" – prosiguió cada vez más intrigada.

\- "En lo absoluto"

Los ojos de la pequeña cada vez brillaban con las respuestas, por lo que cada vez hacia una pregunta más tonta que la anterior. Allen para nada se molestó en responderlas, le resultaba muy curioso, divertido y tierna reacción de la inocencia de la pequeña. Llego incluso a pensar que Allen era una especie de súper héroe de esos que salen en las películas. Tras eso él intento ocultar la sonrisa en alago. Si bien lo meditaba, habían pasado años desde que Allen no entablaba una conversación con un infante. Una parte de él comenzó a desear perder proteger esa inocencia… **_"¿sería triste ver que ya no sonriera, cierto?"_** escucho decir una voz en su cabeza. Allen parpadeo atónito ¿de dónde había surgido esa voz? Contemplo a su entorno, pero no había nadie cerca como para murmurarle aquello al oído.

\- "Creo que es mucha atención" – exclamo repentinamente Silvia incomoda con todos los rostros que los observaban, mucho más con un grupo de jóvenes de aspecto no amigable que no dejaban de sonreír y murmurar cosas al oído del otro. Cosas que Silvia sabía que solo traerían problemas.

Allen se incorporó comprendiendo la preocupación de su tía. Presiono el interruptor provocando que el tono de piel regresara al brazo mecánico. Una vez más la muchedumbre presente se maravilló. Era evidente que la tecnología de _Howard's Technology_ era única en su clase. Sería otro escándalo si se enterasen de su ojo mecánico de igual modo. Pero era mejor evitar rodeos.

\- "Fue bueno volver a verte, Sara" – se despidió Silvia.

\- "Igualmente querida. Despídete Judith"

Sin previo aviso aquella despedida fue una que Allen no se esperaba puesto que Judith le dio un abrazo.

\- "Ven a visitarme pronto, mi hermano tiene un juguete como tú, quiero mostrártelo"

Su estómago revoloteó con nerviosismo. Su espacio estaba siendo invadido. Pero trago profundo como para llevar una sonrisa a sus labios.

\- "Eso tendrás que hablarlo con la abuela" – respondió, mostrándose nada incomodo por el abrazo.

Tras eso Silvia tuvo que intercambiar números con Sara para que Judith dejara de insistir. Unos minutos más y Allen habría tenido que pedir una repuesta de brazo con lo mucho que la pequeña lo había halado de él. En parte, la pequeña le había caído muy bien y por lo visto ella ya lo consideraba como un amigo.

\- "Adiós" – se despidió Judith por última vez según ella y su abuela se alejaban por la salida del mercado.

Silvia y Allen dejaron de agitar las manos una vez desaparecieron de la vista. La sonrisa jamás se apartó de los labios de Allen.

\- "Ves, te dije que no eras malo con los niños" – burlo Silvia pícaramente.

\- "No es para tanto" – respondió tan rojo como un jitomate, la alegría que aquella niña le había inducido con los halagos lo habían puesto de buen humor. – "Sabes, adelantare el paso, iré por los huevos"

\- "Entonces yo iré por la azúcar y lo demás"

Una vez ambos dispersos, Allen camino a pasos ligeros al área de refrigeración. La estantería refrigerada a lo último del pasillo fue en donde terminaron sus pasos. Los huevos almacenados en cajas estaban apilados unos sobre los otros casi como pirámide. Sin rodeos Allen alcanzo una de las cajas y comprobó que ninguno de los huevos estuviera roto por un descuido del empleado o cliente. A su buena suerte el primo que agarró estaba en buenas condiciones.

\- "Pero que escándalo formaste con ese brazo" – se le acercó un joven a su derecha en tono animado mientras seguía hablando – "La verdad ni yo me lo esperaba. Digo, sequé me dijiste tenías un brazo mecánico, pero jamás creí que fuera de la corporación Howard" – perplejo Allen observo aquel joven de piel bronceada y cabello rojizo. Hablaba como si le conociera, pero Allen no sabía cómo identificarlo.

\- "Mmm, ¿te conozco?" – arqueo una ceja.

Aquel individuo se detuvo con las manos en los bolcillos. Una expresión estupefacta lo invadió viendo que no lo reconocía.

\- "No creí que fueras muy olvidadizo. Es verdad que apenas nos conocimos ayer, pero yo no he olvidado tu nombre, Allen Blade. – comento, pero solo logro que Allen se sintiera más confuso de lo que estaba. – "Vamos, has un esfuerzo por recordar. Te ayude a cruzar la calle una vez" – formo una escena con las manos para ver si lo captaba, pero Allen solo llego a inclina un centímetro la cabeza. – "Soy Rubick Parker, el nuevo guardia diurno de Freddy's Fazbearts.

\- "¿Rubick?"

Como si una falla hubiera golpeado sobre el circuito mecánico de su ojo, Allen recordó de golpe a Rubick, un golpe que latió muy fuerte sobre su cerebro.

\- ¡AHHH! – se quejó y dejo caer la docena de huevos al suelo mientras se apretaba la cabeza.

Rubick de momento retrocedió, pero al ver que Allen perdió el conocimiento lo sostuvo antes de pudiera golpear el suelo.

\- "¿Allen? Oye chico, no me hagas esto. Despierta" -pero no hubo respuesta de su parte.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO NUEVE**

 _ **"Sin Brazo Ni Ojo"**_

 ** _Hora/ 9:54 a.m – Ubicación/Corporación_** ** _P.P.L.D_** _(Proyectó Para Los Deshabilitados)_

 ** _Risas, cantos, música todo resonaba como el eco de una botella de cristal. Eran las divertidas ricillas de niños y la animada melodía de Feliz cumpleaños. Los presentes sonaban alegres, pero pronto se escuchó un grito…  
luego otro  
y otro  
y otro  
Hasta que todo se escuchó como los mismos gritos ahogados del infierno._**

 ** _Las suplicas de los niños eran horrible e imposibles de olvidar; esos gritos serían unos que te perseguirían hasta el hecho de tu muerte. Mientras más fuerte se hacía…una voz en particular resonó más fuerte que las demás, diciendo agonía; *Ayúdalos*_**

Allen se despertó en un respingón teniendo los ojos muy abiertos por la experiencia de antes.  
 _¿De quienes habían sido eso gritos, y a quien debía ayudar?_

\- "Oh, despertaste que alivio Allen" – se presentó un hombre mayor de unos cuarenta y tres, con su bata blanca de doctor primario, cabello blanco, lentes cuadrados, barba y sonriente – "Me alegra volver a verte Allen ¿cómo te has sentido?"

\- "¿Doctor James? ¿Yo…como llegue aquí?" – miro a su entorno y al hombre de las preguntas.

\- "Te desmallaste y como tu medico principal debo asegurarme de que tu mecánica no está involucrada en tu condición física. Pero por lo visto todo está bien en ese asunto" – añadió mirando su tabla de informe – "Pero, he notado que has alterado tu ojo izquierdo con datos…militares" – le dio una mirada seria por encima de la tableta – "Allen ¿estas consiente que estas violando un gran protocolo al involucrarte en redes secretas y sobre todo alterar su materia?" – formulo en un tono interrogativo y regañón.

Allen inclino por un momento la mirada avergonzado ante aquel punto serio del hombre; la curiosidad realmente podía costarle la vida tanto la seguridad de sus tíos.

\- "Sí señor. Soy consciente de mis acciones…pero…no lo hare de nuevo, lo prometo" – exclamo al levantar la mirada e usar una voz firme.

El anciano lo miro por un callado momento antes de proceder.

\- "Muy bien, espero que entiendas eso bien, pues no solo te hundes tu Allen. Tienes que entender que arrastras a personas contigo, tanto nuestra corporación como a tus tíos" – lo reprendió, pero aun así tenía una expresión muy amigable.

\- "Me queda claro" – bajo la mirada avergonzado

Momento seguido alguien toco la puerta de la habitación, cuando el doctor dio el acceso la tía Silvia entro por la puerta. Los ojos de la mujer se alegraron viendo a su sobrino despierto.

\- "Gracias a Dios que estas bien" – leído un beso en la cabeza y un leve apretón – Me distes un gran susto, ¿sabes?

\- "Lo siento tanto tía Silvia… la verdad no sé qué me paso"

\- "Puede que haya sido tu insomnio, porque aparte de eso eres muy saludable Allen" – comento el doctor – Pero, ahora que estas despierto me gustaría hacerte unos análisis de tus mecanismos, por favor acompáñame.

Allen se levantó de la cama y junto a su tía siguieron al doctor por el pasillo a tres habitaciones más abajo. Siguiendo las próximas instrucciones del hombre, Allen se sentó en una pequeña silla reclinable.

\- "Bueno, ahora te daré un pequeño pellizco en tu hombro derecho para ver cómo reacciona los nervios de tu brazo mecánico" – dicho esto saco un pequeño alfiler.

\- "¿Dolerá?" – pregunto algo preocupado Allen.

\- "Bueno, ese es el punto de esta prueba. Necesito ver su ti mecanismos reacciona al pinchazo"

Sin nada más que agregar el doctor James se acercó al costado del muchacho aproximando el alfiler sobre el hombro. El ojo mecánico de Allen dio un ligero Zoom al objeto puntiagudo que estaba a punto de clavársele en la piel; tras eso… pronto todo cambio.

El brazo mecánico de Allen se manifestó, agarrando y torciendo fuertemente el brazo de James inhumanamente hasta escuchar resonar en fuerza como el hueso del anciano se rompe. El hombre dejo escapar un alarido en dolor.

\- "ALLEN ¿¡PERO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!?" – grito Silvia aterrada

\- ¡NO...NO LO SE, NO PUEDO PARARLO! – el brazo se movía de forma alocada y pronto el mecanismo de su ojo por igual, moviéndose de arriba, abajo, derecha a izquierda sin ningún control. Era como si algún circuito se hubiera colapsado y vuelto loco toda la fabricación – "!AAAAHH, DUELE, DUELE, HAS QUE PARE, HAS QUE PARE!" – se retorció de dolor incapaz de controlar su brazo y ojo.

James, apretó los dientes por su brazo roto, pero con gran fuerza de voluntad se obligó a sí mismo a alcanzar un cajón médico y sacar una jeringuilla con un tranquilizante, y con la experiencia de su lado enterró el alfiler en el cuello de Allen, introduciendo todo el líquido en el cuerpo del chico.

En menos de unos segundos Allen perdió el conocimiento, tumbándose de espaldas contra la silla. El ojo más el brazo se quedaron tiesos como el muchacho. Silvia estaba horrorizada por lo que había observado más James no encontraba una explicación para lo ocurrido.

* * *

 ** _Hora/ 12:05 a.m – Ubicación/ Corporación_** ** _P.P.L.D – Escena/Habitación 120_**

Horas pasaron y Allen nuevamente despertó. Su ojo izquierdo estaba parcheado y su brazo derecho ya no estaba; había sido removido como el ojo. Alterado se tocó la partidura de su brazo faltante. Jamás había permanecido tanto tiempo sin su brazo mecánico que sin el se sentía desnudo e incompleto.

\- "¡Mi brazo, mi brazo, MI BRAZO!" – entro en pánico por la extremidad que no estaba.

\- "Allen, Allen mírame" – exclamo Silvia sujetándolo de los hombros – "Mírame, solo mirarme" – el muchacho levanto su único ojo para dar con los de la mujer – "Respira conmigo Allen, respira" – según la mujer llevaba aire a sus pulmones Allen repitió el procesó con ella. Ligeras bocanadas de aire llevo en su interior hasta calmar el ritmo de su corazón – "¿Te sientes mejor?"

\- "Tía Silva… ¿Qué está pasándome? ¿Dónde está mi brazo y mi ojo?" – pregunto desorientado y tembloroso

\- "Tuvieron que removerlos. Los doctores…ellos…" – retuvo las palabras por un instante incomoda – "Los doctores creen que estas estresado con los problemas que estamos tendiendo en la casa que de alguna forma tu mente hace que el mecanismo de tus prótesis sea inestable para controlar.

\- "No, no es verdad, yo estoy bien. No estoy estresado tía Silvia, lo juro" – la miro algo desesperado, como un adicto que quieres sus drogas devuelta – "Por favor, diles que me devuelvan mis prótesis…no me siento bien sin ellas. Por favor tía Silvia.

\- "Allen cálmate, sé muy bien que te sientes mal sin ellas, pero necesitas calmarte" – lo empujo un poco para acostarlo de nuevo – "Le diré al doctor que despertaste así que por favor no te muevas de aquí" – vacilante la mujer se levantó teniendo una firme mirada sobre su sobrino con la intención de ver como reaccionaba cuando ella se alejara. Allen no se movió, pero aquella expresión de ansiedad tampoco se alejó de él – "Ya regreso" – viendo que él no se movía Silvia tomo su camino y fue a buscar al médico.

Allen, miro a todas partes con su único ojo. Se mostraba inseguro e inquieto. Lentamente se levantó de la cama y miro por la ventana. La carretera se veía a distancia lo que le demostró que estaba en el tercer piso. El muchacho puso su mano sobre el cristal.

\- "¿Que me está pasando?" – se preguntó.

Súbitamente la respiración de Allen se dispersó como un humo blanco, dejando saber que la temperatura de la habitación disminuyó a cero. Allen tembló de frío, la mano que reposaba en la ventana comenzó a congelarse; el cristal crujía como si quisiera romperse en mil pedazos por el hielo que se formaba en el. Asustado Allen retrocedió. La luz de la habitación parpadeaba…y las paredes perdieron su color. Se tornó oscuro. ¿Pero cómo? Hace un momento era de día, era imposible que la noche apareciera como acto de magia.

\- "¿Q…Que está pasando?" – su respiración se aceleró y retrocedió más, pero pronto no puedo seguir caminando.

Su espalda tropezó con algo pesado, metálico y punzante. Allen gimió en miedo y volteo lo más rápido que pudo. Se congelo por completo, su único ojo se agrando en horror, sus labios entre abiertos dejaban escapar gemidos que intentaban articular palabras. Frente a él se encontraba una maquina cuatro veces más alta que él. Estaba oxidada, con muchos huecos comidos por el hongo y la humedad. Pronto Allen se tapó la nariz al aspirar un olor putrefacto. Aquella maquina tenía trozos de carne en descomposición en cada pedazo de su cuerpo metálico, en su estómago de plástico brotaban tripas desparramadas. Un charco de sangre se escurrió en los pies de la maquina haciendo del olor mucho más intenso a alcantarilla. Allen mientras más retrocedía dejo que la poca luz guiara su ojo a describir aquel espeluznante objeto. Era un animatronico que alguna vez fue del color amarillo, pero ahora ese color era opaco y sucio. Por la forma de sus orejas pudo a ver sido un conejo, aunque una de las orejas desapareció de su estructura dejando en su lugar pedazos de metal y cables en donde una vez estuvo.

Era difícil dejar de ver esa rota sonrisa en la boca del conejo, parecía que tenía los labios partidos. Pronto pequeños orbes con una tenue luz como pupila brillaron en los ojos de la máquina. Miraron a Allen en cada momento, calculadores e inquisitivos.

\- "¿Qué…eres?" – sus piernas se tambalearon como fideos y su voz se cortaba en angustia.

 ** _"A…A…Al…Allen…"_** – articulo una voz rota y ahogada en sangre. El animatronico extendió una mano con dedos rotos hacia el muchacho. Allen no pudo más y se tumbó al suelo.

\- "N…no…aléjate…a…a… ALEJATE!" – cerro su ojo para no ver.

\- "Allen, Allen, ALLEN. Abre los ojos" – lo sacudió Rubick.

Allen reconoció la voz y miro a Rubick, su corazón palpitaba en sus oídos.

\- "Ru…Rubick?" – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas con el miedo aun de su parte.

\- "Allen ¿estás bien? ¿Porque lloras?" – le puso una mano en el hombro – "Dios muchacho, estas sudando y tienes la piel fría" – lo levanto del suelo conduciéndolo con delicadeza hasta la cama y recostarlo. Los ojos de Rubick entristecieron tras ver el ojo y el brazo faltantes en el joven – "Lamento lo que te está pasando. No tenía idea de que estuvieras en mucho estrés"

\- "NO TENGO EXTRES!" – demando – "Yo…yo…Grr" – se cubrió la cabeza con dolor, muchas extrañas imágenes venían a su cabeza – "No…no me pasa…nada" – articulo a regañadientes.

\- "Oye, tranquilízate. Dices no estar estresado, pero si lo estas. Cálmate"

\- "CALLATE, NO ME CONOCES" – lo empujo.

Rubick pudo notar el repentino cambio de personalidad del muchacho. Respeto su decisión y se alejó.

\- "Está bien, me iré. Lamento haberte molestado" – comento en un tono ofendido. Se alejo.

* * *

 ** _Gracias por la espera, se que me e tardado mucho chicos, pero agradezco mucho la espera de todos. La historia me a dado mucho trabajo, especialmente porque la e tenido que leer de nuevo, y créanme, no me gusta leer mis cuentos de nuevo porque me aburro jajaja quien lo diría, pero es cierto, de seguro alguno de ustedes le paso eso también._**

 ** _En fin, puesto como e recibido mas seguidores y comentario seguiré la historia poco a poco, así que tengan me paciencia ;)_**

 ** _No olviden comentar, eso siempre me anima ^w^_**


End file.
